In Session
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU/AH. Therapist Elena Gilbert gets more than what she bargained for when she takes mob boss Damon Salvatore on as a patient, mainly because she has lusted after him for months.
1. An Unusual Consultation

**In Session**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: This is second idea I said was in my head (the first being the new Vampire Diaries/True Blood crossover I just posted). This weird little idea came as a result of my evil imagination constantly nagging me. No spoilers, just read along.**

**Chapter 1 – An Unusual Consultation**

_Office of Dr. Elena Gilbert – Monday Morning_

Elena checked her make-up as she got off the elevator. She had had a rough weekend, mostly because she spent a majority of it at the hospital. Her seven-year-old daughter, Kaylee, the older of a pair of twins by five minutes, had leukemia and she had been in and out of the hospital the last six months for treatment. It was a stressful situation for anyone to be in. Thankfully, Elena had the help of her aunt, Jenna Sommers, whenever she needed. Of course, Elena's asshole ex-husband, Tyler Lockwood, was no help at all. The two had gotten divorced when Kaylee and her twin sister, Amanda, were three, and had since then, Tyler preferred to be partying with his new girlfriend, Caroline, than pay child support of any kind. Hell, he couldn't bothered when Kaylee was first diagnosed.

"Men," she growled. "The only thing you can count on is they're always assholes."

Elena tried to smile as she walked into her office. Her secretary, Bonnie Bennett, quickly got her a cup of coffee – French Vanilla, black, and three Splendas, just like she wanted. Bonnie could see from the forced smile that Elena was tired.

"Kaylee again?"

Elena nodded. "Yeah, she had an allergic reaction to the new chemo they tried on her, so they took her off it and are trying something else." She sighed. "I never thought that having a sick kid could be so much work." She looked at Bonnie's pregnant belly. "Just promise me that if my niece or nephew ever gets a terrible disease, you'll take him or her to the best doctor, okay?"

Bonnie was married to Elena's brother, Jeremy, and aside from Jenna, she had been there for her when the divorce from Tyler was finalized.

"I guess I shouldn't tell you about the new patient that's waiting for you in your office, huh?" she said. "I tried to tell him that you'd be in shortly, but he insisted that he wait in your office until you got here. Apparently, he's the kind of man who likes to give orders."

Elena cocked her head. "Who is it?"

"I think you'll recognize the name, since he's pretty famous," said Bonnie. "His name is Damon Salvatore."

Hearing that name made Elena's heart skip several beats. Damon Salvatore was the head of the Salvatore crime family and the man Elena had been lusting after while she was finalizing her divorce from Tyler. Of course, she was probably one of perhaps a million women to find him tantalizing.

Bonnie saw that Elena had zoned out and waved her hand in front of her boss's face. "Hello? Earth to Elena, are you with me?"

Elena shook her head furiously. "Uh, yeah, I'm here. It's just...I've had a thing for that man and hearing his name now is kind of surprising." She fixed her hair and smoothed out any imperfections in her clothes. She only hoped she was presentable enough for Damon. She exhaled and took her coffee and the file from Bonnie, walking into the office.

The second she entered, she was greeted by the hypnotic blue eyes of Damon Salvatore, who was sitting in the chair across from her desk. He was undeniably sexy. His gray shirt and black pants ensemble practically hugged that perfect body of his. Elena had a hard time keeping her professional composure. She felt her breasts get heavy and a moisture between her legs. Good God, this man was sex on a stick, that was for sure.

She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Salvatore."

Damon smiled at her. "There's no need to be formal. Just call me Damon. Mr. Salvatore was my father and I hate that bastard's guts."

Elena nodded. "Okay, Damon it is, then." She cleared her throat again. "You'll have to excuse me if I seem a little rattled today. I had a family emergency that took up my entire weekend."

"Could it have anything to do with your daughter?"

Elena blinked. "How...How did you know that?"

Damon smiled again. "Come on, did you think your conversations with your secretary/sister-in-law are private? I have my ways. You should learn that if we're going to be working together." He got up from the chair and Elena bit her lip as she watched him walk, no glide, across the floor. He then whispered in her ear, "I know about your fascination with me, Doctor, and I'd be happy to fulfill whatever fantasy you have in that head of yours."

Elena couldn't breath or speak as he whispered in her ear. It made her want to throw herself into his arms and kiss him savagely as she tore his clothes off.

"What...What brings you to my office, Damon?"

Elena wanted to smack herself. Here she was, in the presence of the man she wanted to have wild, passionate sex with, and that was the best thing she could say?

Damon, of course, didn't seem put off as he walked around her, undressing her with his eyes. "I'm in need of your help, Dr. Gilbert."

Elena panted as she said, "I think you can just call me Elena. You told me not to be formal, so I think you can do the same."

Damon nodded, taking note of his error. "Very well...Elena. I came to you because as I said, I'm in need of your services." He took her hand and twirled her around before pulling her closer to him. "On both a professional and personal level. I'm willing to pay for one, but the other...you can provide for free." He kissed her neck. "And you won't have to worry about the hospital expenses for your daughter. I am willing to pay for that too."

"Will I have to do anything illegal?" Again, another stupid question.

Damon chuckled against her neck. "No, nothing illegal. I've just been depressed lately and in need of someone to talk to. My brother, Stefan, is on his honeymoon with his new wife, Lexi, and I think you already know how I feel about my father."

"Yeah, you told me after you didn't want me to formal with you," said Elena. "Well, if you want, we can arrange for a session here at the office and..."

"No, I prefer it to be at my mansion," said Damon. "If we meet here at your office, we won't have privacy for the more...personal things we'll be doing."

Elena nodded. She almost forgot about that. "When should I come by? What's good for you?"

"It doesn't really matter," said Damon. "Though, I suppose you could come by during the evening, say 7:00?"

"Okay," said Elena. "I'll just have to arrange for my aunt to baby-sit. I have another daughter who's not in the hospital, so she's going to have to have someone there for her. And what days work for you?"

"Let's start tomorrow night, and see where it goes from there." He stepped back and looked at the white blouse, black skirt that reached to her thighs and heels, licking his lips. "And _definitely_ come like that. It'll make things easy for me."

Elena nodded, unable to say anything intelligent. "All right. I'll see you tomorrow night at 7:00...at your mansion."

Damon smirked and captured her lips in a scorching kiss as he ran his hands up and down her body. He reluctantly pulled back, breaking the kiss, and walked out.

**Note: Whew! Is it hot in here or is it just me? Well, here goes another AU/AH story by yours truly. Like I said, my imagination is evil. **

**REVIEW SO I CAN CONTINUE!**


	2. The Girl's Got it Bad

**Chapter 2 – The Girl's Got It Bad**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: Thanks for the wonderful reviews on the first chapter. Just for that, I'm going to go ahead with Chapter 2 of "In Session." No spoilers, just follow along and you'll see where I'm going.**

_Elena's House – That Evening_

Elena pulled her car into the driveway, killed the engine and sighed as she sat back against the seat. She just couldn't shake the memory of her consultation with the sexy Damon Salvatore, no matter how hard she tried. She licked her lips, and sure enough, the taste of his kiss was still there. Oh well, so much for trying to mask the taste with coffee. She was pretty sure that she'd be dreaming about him tonight, and those dreams would probably be as steamy as the scene in her office.

Deciding that it wouldn't do her any good to stay outside, Elena got out of the car and went inside, where she hoped to relax and unwind after her long, hard day.

"Mommy!"

Elena knew that voice from anywhere. She smiled as she saw little Amanda coming toward her. The little girl jumped into her mother's arms, no doubt happy to see her.

"Hi, sweetie," she said. "How was school?"

"It was okay," her daughter replied. "I drew a picture of a flower for Kaylee in art class."

"You did?" said Elena. "Well, the next time we visit her in the hospital, you can bring it to her. How's that sound?" She kissed her daughter. "I love you so much, you know that? I know that seeing your sister so sick hasn't been easy, but she would want us to be brave for her."

Amanda nodded and after another hug, she got down and went toward the kitchen, allowing Elena to put her stuff down. She looked at the clock and it read: 7:00. She remembered because that was the time Damon had scheduled their first session. Elena's heart skipped several beats thinking about it.

Sighing, Elena went toward the kitchen, where she looked for something for dinner. Of course, cooking was a lot different when dealing with a seven-year-old, mostly because the thing they liked yesterday became the thing they hated today. Elena didn't know why the changing of taste was a requisite for being a child. Though, she did the same thing at Amanda's age.

"What would you like for dinner, Amanda?"

The girl thought a minute and said, "Macaroni and cheese and tater tots."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you have that last week over Jenna's?"

"Yeah, but I want it again this week."

Elena sighed. "Okay, but don't be too disappointed if I don't make them the way she does. Don't forget, Mommy's not as good a cook as Jenna."

Amanda nodded. She didn't care, as long as she got her dinner. Quickly, she went to the cabinets to get the plates and silverware ready while her mother cooked. Elena looked up every second or two to see if she was really setting the table and not goofing around.

"How was work, Mommy?"

Elena cringed when she heard Amanda's question. Normally, she liked it when her daughter asked her about her day. Tonight, however, was a bit different. How do you explain something such as a steamy consultation to seven-year-old? True, kids are learning about these things earlier than they should, but she wanted her little girl to be innocent for at least a while longer.

Clearing her throat, she said, "Well, a new patient came in for a consultation this morning. He said that he didn't have anyone to talk to because his brother just got married and there's some deep-seated issues with his father."

"Was it the hot man from the paper?"

Elena gave the girl a stern look. "Amanda Louise Gilbert, where did you learn such things? You're much too young to be talking like that."

"We're learning about the differences between boys and girls in health class. And a lot of the girls in my class were using it to describe boys they liked."

"That stuff is too mature for second graders," said Elena. "But, yes, you could say that the man was kind of hot. He's rich too, and lives in a mansion. Tomorrow night, I'm going to start with his therapy, so I'm going to have Jenna stay here with you."

Amanda nodded. "Okay, Mommy."

Elena smiled at her. Amanda was a beautiful child, with Tyler's hair color and her eyes. Kaylee was the opposite, with Elena's hair color and Tyler's eyes. Tyler. If only he wasn't such an ignorant asshole and stopped in to see his children instead of partying all the time. There were moments where Elena wished she never went for him. Everyone warned her about him, that he would break her heart one day.

_Stupid me, I had to ignore them,_ she thought. _Though, I must admit, the only good things I got out of my marriage to Tyler were these two precious little girls. Thank God I got custody of them. Tyler would most likely neglect them if they were living with him. And I doubt Caroline will be much of a role model either._

Smiling, she turned back to her cooking. As she went about her task, Elena could've sworn she felt Damon wrapping his arms around her, kissing her neck before moving up to her ear and whispering words of love. The impact of such a fantasy made Elena's breasts feel heavy again and the moisture between her legs returned. Shit, why did she have to fantasize about Damon while she was cooking for her daughter?

_Damn it, Damon, why do you have to be so sexy?_, she thought. _You're making me daydream about you when I'm supposed to be feeding my little girl. Oh, I can tell you're going to enjoy our time together, especially since one little encounter with you is driving me crazy._

No sooner did she calm herself down than Elena saw the dinner was ready. Hoping that she had made it to Amanda's standards, she placed the food on the table buffet style so that she and Amanda could serve themselves.

"Well, here's hoping I was wrong about not being as good as Jenna," she said to the girl. "Let's dig in."

Amanda nodded and they dug into the food, both of them equally as hungry as the other.

**Note: Session #1 will be in the next chapter, I promise. I wanted to dedicate this chapter to Elena and her home life.**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	3. Angel in the Devil's Bed

**Chapter 3 – Angel in the Devil's Bed**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews on the last chapter. You guys are awesome! I'm enjoying writing this little gem every bit as much as you guys are enjoying reading it. That being said, I'm going to go ahead with Chapter 3 of "In Session." No spoilers, except that the action takes place the following evening.**

**LET THE MADNESS COMMENCE!**

_Salvatore Mansion – The Next Evening_

Elena felt small when she arrived at the lavish mansion that Damon lived in. Shit, he must really be loaded if he had a house this big. Then again, he was a mob boss, and men of his reputation had a ton of money, more money than they could possibly count. She definitely hit the jackpot with this man, and it didn't hurt that she no longer had a husband to worry about either. Of course, Elena did wonder what kind of ulterior motive Damon had up his sleeve. From the way he acted at their consultation yesterday, it was clear that he was looking for more out of this than just a therapy session. Whatever it was, she was sure to find out sooner or later.

Taking a deep breath, Elena stepped out of her car and walked to the porch. Checking herself over to see if she looked okay, she rang the doorbell and a man who appeared the butler answered.

"Ah, Dr. Gilbert," he said. "Master Damon is expecting you."

"Yes, we had an appointment this evening at 7:00," she replied. "I'm a little early, if that's all right."

The butler nodded. "Oh, it's no trouble at all, madam." He stepped back to open the door further. "Come on in and I'll let Master Damon know you're here."

Elena nodded politely and walked into the mansion, her breath catching in her throat at the wonders she beheld. She had never been in a mansion before and this was certainly a treat. _Kaylee and Amanda would feel like princesses here,_ she thought.

The butler waited until she was inside before shutting the door and going to announce her arrival. Elena, of course, didn't even see him leave, since she was too entranced by the beauty of the mansion. True, Tyler had been the son of a mayor, but the mansion _he_ lived in was nothing compared to this.

"Like what you see, Elena?"

Elena was startled by the voice behind her and turned to see Damon standing there. At first, she didn't answer his question, just looked at him. God, he was even sexier than he had been yesterday, if that was possible. Perhaps it was because the black shirt he was wearing was open to reveal his chest, which looked like it had been sculpted by angels.

"Yes, I do," she said finally. "You have a very beautiful house, Damon. Kind made me feel kind of small when I pulled up."

Damon nodded and smiled at her, admiring the woman that stood before him. She was dressed in the same way she was yesterday. Good, he would definitely enjoy getting her out of those clothes. He felt himself getting hard just thinking about having this dark-haired angel naked in his bed, feeling her body against his, and hearing her scream his name as she came in his arms.

Clearing his throat, he took her hand and said, "Come, let's go to my room, where we can have our privacy."

Elena nodded and they walked from the foyer to Damon's bedroom, which looked every bit as big as the mansion itself. Once they were inside, Damon shut the door and locked it, after which he gently pushed Elena against it, kissing her passionately and caressed every curve of her body. Elena returned his kiss, moaning as she felt their tongues collide. God, his touch was so gentle and his kisses were soft, like rose petals. For a man who ran a crime family, he sure knew how to love a woman.

Damon pulled away from her lips and trailed kisses from her jawline to her earlobe, licking it playfully with his tongue, and then moved down to her neck, causing her to tremble upon impact. She even let out a pleasurable scream and Damon kissed her neck again, feeling the vibration against his lips.

"That's it, Elena," he whispered. "Don't hold back, just let the pleasure flow through you."

Elena panted at his words. This was almost exactly the way it was in her dream last night, only much better. Eager for more, Damon stepped back, picked Elena up bridal style, and carried her over to his king-sized bed, laying her down gently before taking his shirt off and throwing it onto the floor. Elena reached up and touched his bare torso, earning her a groan from Damon, who crawled on top of her, kissing her hungrily before unbuttoning her blouse. Elena moaned against his lips at the feel of his fingers as he undid every button. Finally, he got it off and threw it to floor. Reaching behind her, he undid the clasps of her bra, freeing her perfect breasts from their prison.

"You're so beautiful, Elena. You have the body of a goddess, and I intend to worship you as such."

Elena trembled again. She had never been called a goddess before. Well, she certainly _felt_ like one right now. Damon then kissed both breasts and teased the hard nipples with his tongue. Elena let out a scream as she felt what he was doing to her. Tyler never made her feel this way, that was for certain. If Elena didn't know any better, she'd say that Damon was her soul mate. But, how could that be when they just met yesterday?

Damon pulled down Elena's skirt as he kissed down her body and grew hard to the point of pain at the most private part of her body, the place that ached for him the most. He wanted to be inside her in the worst way, but wanted to have a little fun first.

Grabbing her hips, Damon placed her legs on his shoulders as he licked her, tasting her juices. Elena moaned and screamed, the pleasure overtaking her. The sound of her scream was music to his ears and, wanting to be inside her, he practically ripped off his pants and drove himself into her, groaning with every thrust. God, he wanted to be with this woman forever. She was beautiful, sexy, and everything he ever wanted.

_1 Hour Later_

Elena felt sweat cascading down her face as Damon held her under the sheets of his bed. They had spent the last hour having sex, and it was best hour of their lives. Elena reached for the clock on the nightstand, panicking when she saw it was 8:00. Jenna would be pissed if she was late. Throwing the sheets off, she went to get up, but saw that Damon had his arms around her.

"Where are you off to in such a rush?"

"I've got to get home, Damon," she replied. "I left Amanda with my aunt and I promised I'd be home before 9:00." She kissed him softly. "I had a wonderful time, though. I'll be back next week and we can do this again, as well as discuss those deep-seated issues you have with your father."

Damon sighed and let her go so that she could get dressed. As she did so, he watched her and licked his lips. He hated that she had to leave. But, as she said, her other daughter, the one who wasn't sick, was at home waiting for her. While she wasn't looking, Damon reached into her purse and opened her wallet, where he found pictures of Elena's daughters.

He was still looking at them when Elena, now almost completely dressed, turned around and saw what he had done.

"Damon, what are you doing?"

"Looking at the pictures I found in your wallet," he replied. "Your daughters are beautiful, just like their mommy. I'd like to meet them."

Elena yanked the pictures from his hand, put them back into her wallet, and placed the wallet back into her purse. "I'd like that too, but not right now. I don't know you well enough to bring you around my children yet. Once we get to know each other better, I'll let you meet my girls."

Damon nodded. He knew Elena had her reasons for telling him that. She was thinking of her children and what was best for them. But, he knew that eventually, she'd let him meet them.

**Note: That was long, huh? Well, I wanted the first session to be steamy. Of course, this isn't the only time this will happen. I plan on more Delena smut.**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	4. A Second Helping

**Chapter 4 – A Second Helping**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: Okay, just got a request from ShaniceyBee11, one of my fans, to update "In Session," and I thought I'd fulfill her request. Thank you everyone who reviewed Chapter 3. You guys are awesome and I loved your feedback tremendously. With this in mind, I shall now move on to Chapter 4. No spoilers, except the action takes place after Elena returns home from Damon's mansion.**

_Elena's House – 9:00 PM_

The clock began to chime 9:00 as Elena came in the door. Her heart pounded and she didn't care if she smelled of sweat and sex. Jenna was waiting for her in the kitchen. She took a whiff and realized just what had gone on while her niece was at her "appointment."

"Elena, did you...just do what I think you just did?"

Elena bit her lip. She knew that she couldn't keep secrets from her aunt, especially not when it came to something like this. Sighing, she replied, "Yes, Jenna, I had sex with my new patient."

"You mean that hot mob boss from the news?"

"Yes, and his name is Damon Salvatore," said Elena. "He came into my office yesterday and told me he was in need of my help. His brother just got married and there's some issues with his father. I wanted to arrange sessions at my office, but he insisted on meeting at his mansion instead."

Jenna shook her head. "You always have to go for a bad boys, don't you? First, it was Tyler, now it's Damon."

"Damon is nothing like Tyler," said Elena. "He's a gentleman and he makes me feel like a goddess in his presence. He's also a great kisser and a passionate lover. He told me that he knew about my fascination with him, even though he didn't explain how, except that he has his ways."

"Of course he does, Elena," said Jenna. "He's a mob boss, so he has connections." She sighed. "Are you going to see him again?" 

Elena nodded. "I made a promise to Damon and I intend on keeping it."

"I just hope you're careful," said Jenna. "Men like that tend to be violent and I don't want to lose you. Bad enough I already part of my family when your parents died, but I'd go crazy if I lost you. And what will I tell Kaylee and Amanda? They're babies, Elena!"

"I'll be careful," said Elena. "Damon would never harm me. And I'm sure that he wouldn't any of his men touch me either. As far as they're concerned, I'm off limits."

"For your sake, Elena, you'd better be right," said Jenna. "I know you're a grown woman and can take care of yourself, but I care about you and those darling little girls. I'd hate for them to lose their mother. And I sure as hell wouldn't want them to be given to their irresponsible asshole who calls himself their father."

Elena nodded. She knew her aunt meant well and she loved her for it. Jenna then said good night and walked out. Once she was gone, Elena decided to check on Amanda, so she went to her daughter's room and sure enough, the little girl was sound asleep. Smiling, Elena shut the door and went to her own room to get ready for bed.

As soon as she walked into the room and started undressing, Elena was hit by yet another fantasy about Damon, in which he helped her unbutton her blouse, caressing her breasts as she did so. When she undid her bra, she felt his hands on her breasts again, letting out a yelp. God, what was it about this man that was making her feel like this? She didn't even know what to call what this was. It was too soon to call it love, even if it had been four years since her divorce, and she hated to call it lust.

Whatever it was, Elena felt dirty, and yet, at the same time, she felt good. Who'd have guessed that Damon would make that happen? She already ached for him and wished that she didn't have to wait a week before they were together again. Suddenly, she was brought out of her reverie by her cell phone ringing. Picking it up, she saw Damon's number. Elena blinked. Could it be that he was thinking about her too?

Pressing the button, she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, gorgeous," he replied. "I just wanted to see if you got home okay."

"I'm fine," said Elena. "I'm just getting ready for bed." She licked her lips. "And wishing I could be with you right now."

"What would you say if I told you I was just outside?"

"I'd say you were crazy," said Elena. "Besides, my aunt would've seen you."

"Crazy enough to be outside your bedroom window?"

Elena gasped when she saw him right where he said he'd be. Hanging up, she opened the window and helped him climb in. She didn't want to think about this, especially with Amanda a few doors down. Damon pulled her into his arms and kissed her hotly, pleased to see that she was already half naked. He cupped her breasts in his hands, massaging the nipples with his thumbs.

Elena let out a muffled scream in his mouth and then pulled away. "Damon, as much as I like this, you really shouldn't be here. My daughter is asleep a few doors down. I don't want her to hear us."

Damon smirked. "Then, I'll be sure not to make too much noise."

"I'm serious," said Elena. "She's seven years old, and I don't want her to be traumatized or confused by all this."

"I'll be gone by morning," said Damon. "I missed you so much."

Before Elena could speak, she found herself being silenced by another one of Damon's scorching kisses. Damn it, why did he have to be so insistent? Jenna was right, she did go for the bad boys. Of course, this particular bad boy was far gentler and sexier than her ex had been.

Scooping her up into his arms, he carried her over to the bed and laid her down gently, trailing kisses from her jawline to her earlobe, down to her neck, then the valley between her breasts, and all the way down her body, removing the rest of her clothes as he did so. Feeling himself getting hard, Damon practically tore off his black tank top, black jeans, underwear, and boots, driving himself into her, groaning as softly as he could.

Elena felt herself about to come and turned her head to bury her face in the pillow so that her screams could be muffled. God, this was insane. She wanted to enjoy this, but it was going to be difficult with Amanda a few doors away. Damon leaned down and kissed her neck as he continued to thrust, nibbling gently on the delicate flesh with his teeth.

"I love you, Elena."

Elena turned her face to him. "What did you say?"

"I said I love you," said Damon. "Don't you feel the same?"

"Damon, I don't know what I feel right now," she replied. "I do like you and I enjoy this, but it's going to take time before I can actually say that I love you. Don't get me wrong, you're a wonderful man and you bring out the wild woman in me, but we should continue our private sessions at your mansion, doing this and we'll see where it takes us." She gently brushed his face with her hand. "I care about you, I really do."

Damon nuzzled his face against her hand, enjoying the feel of it. He gently grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I know you care about me, and I was wrong to say those words too soon. I enjoy this too, and I do want to keep seeing you. There hasn't been anyone for me in a long time and...I guess you could say I was jealous of Stefan for finding the woman he loves."

"I want to be that for you, Damon," said Elena. "Just be patient with me, that's all I ask."

Damon nodded. "I'll wait for you forever, if need be." He kissed her neck again before pulling out of her and laying down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "You have nothing to fear from me, Elena. I would rather let myself be shot by a rival mob boss than hurt you, I swear it. Your daughters will be protected too."

Elena said nothing, just smiled and let him hold her. She couldn't deny what she was feeling for him. How could she when he was so loving with her? Truth was, she was thinking of Kaylee and Amanda. Their father didn't seem to give a shit about them and she wanted to be sure that Damon had good intentions if she wanted to bring him around them.

**Note: That was a long update, huh? Well, I wanted to add some more Delena smut in there. And don't let what Elena said fool you. This will develop into a romantic relationship as the story progresses, you have my word.**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	5. Chance Meeting

**Chapter 5 – Chance Meeting**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: I just got an idea for this next chapter of "In Session," and I wanted to go forward with it before I forgot about it. Thanks for all the feedback on Chapter 4. You guys are great! That in mind, let's move on. No spoilers, except the action takes place two weeks after Chapter 4.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

_St. Mary's Children's Hospital – 2 Weeks Later_

Elena and Amanda walked down the hall to Kaylee's room. The doctor had called and told her that Kaylee was responding well to the new treatment they were giving her. That was a relief, considering how badly she had reacted to the other new treatment. Though, Elena was hoping that Kaylee would be in remission soon. She hated all this, and she knew that Amanda did too. No mother wanted to see her child in any kind of condition. Why the hell did this have to happen? Bad enough she had to deal with a cheapskate ex-husband, but having a kid with leukemia on top of it? That was hell.

Since she didn't know how long she would be, Elena had called Damon to reschedule their appointment for another time. However, she had gotten his voice mail, which was strange. Usually, Damon picked up when she called him. Great, another thing to deal with.

As she approached the room, Elena saw Damon standing there. This wasn't happening, was it? She knew that she wanted to wait before bringing him around her children, but she never expected him to just show up at Kaylee's room.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" she said once they got close enough. "I tried calling you, but I got your voice mail."

"Well, I said I wanted to meet your daughters, so I thought I'd come by," he replied. "However, I apologize if I didn't answer my phone. I was in the middle of something. My associates and I were at a 'business meeting,' if you catching my meaning."

Elena raised an eyebrow. She knew 'business meeting' meant in mob terms. Damon was probably having his boys threaten somebody, or worse, kill somebody. Shaking her head to get that image out of her mind, she cleared her throat and placed her hand on Amanda's shoulder.

"Okay, I guess it couldn't hurt to have you meet my children." She looked down at Amanda. "This is Amanda. Amanda, this is Damon, the 'new patient' I told you about."

Amanda smiled. "Hi, Damon."

Damon returned the little girl's smile. "Hello there, sweetie. It's nice to finally meet you. Your mommy has been telling me about you." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a teddy bear, which he handed to the child. "Here you go. I've got another one for your sister."

Amanda took the teddy bear from him before Elena could protest. He knew that he was doing this to earn brownie points, and it was working, as much as she hated to admit it. For someone who didn't have children, he certainly knew how to win them over.

"Would you like to come and meet Kaylee?" she said. "She's doing much better than she was the last time I saw her, so I wanted to come and see her."

Damon smiled again. "I'd love to."

Before Elena could say anything, he walked into the room. Amanda couldn't help but smile. "I like him already, Mommy."

"You say that because he gave you that bear."

Amanda shook her head. "No, I really do like him. He's nice."

Elena sighed. She knew better than to argue with a seven-year-old. She would just have to go along with it. Without a word, she and Amanda walked into Kaylee's room, where they saw that Damon had given her the same teddy bear he had given Amanda just moments ago. Kaylee smiled at her mother when she saw her.

"Look, Mommy, I got a teddy bear!"

Elena forced a smile at that. "I see that. Did you thank Damon when he gave it to you?"

Kaylee nodded. "Yep."

Elena nodded as well, but then looked at Damon with a serious expression. "Damon, can I see you outside for a few minutes? Amanda hasn't seen Kaylee for a while and I'd like to give them a moment to talk and catch up on things Kaylee missed since she's been here."

Damon raised an eyebrow, but didn't want to disobey her. Smiling at the girls, he followed Elena out into the hallway, shutting the door behind them. Once they were outside and far enough so that the girls didn't hear them, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her before she could say anything to him. Elena returned the kiss and then pulled away, biting on his bottom lip.

"You really didn't have to do that, you know. Give the girls presents, I mean. I know you were trying to be friendly, but I don't want them to get spoiled."

Damon kissed her neck. "I know, but I wanted to break the ice a little. They're too young for flowers, so I thought a stuffed animal would suffice. What little girl wouldn't want a teddy bear?"

Elena moaned. "Yes, but you're a stranger. Stranger Danger is taught in kindergarten."

"True," said Damon. "But, I'm not really a stranger anymore, am I?" He gently squeezed her ass. "Damn, I wish that our session wasn't postponed. I wanted to be with you. Your perfume is driving me crazy and I just want to breathe it in."

Elena bit her lip. Hearing him say that was making her regret calling him to cancel. If only there was something she could do to make him feel better, knowing how much he enjoyed being with her as much as she enjoyed being with him. An idea hit her just then.

"I think I know just the thing to make this up to you. I could drop Amanda off at Jenna's and we can go back to my house for a little private make-up session."

"Really?" said Damon. "You wouldn't mind that?"

Elena shook her head. "No, not at all. Truth is, I feel guilty for making that call." She smiled. "Besides, I need a certain bad boy to punish me."

Damon smirked. He liked this idea already and started getting some thoughts in his head about how he was going to enjoy giving Elena her "punishment."

"Sounds good to me," he said. "Though, I have to stop off at my mansion first. Tell you what, drop Amanda off at your aunt's and I'll meet you at your house in oh, say, an hour. I want to get some things if I'm going to punish you good."

Elena got nervous. "You're not going to hurt me, are you?"

Damon chuckled. "Of course not. I would never hurt you. I'd rather be shot by a rival mob boss than do that, remember?" He saw that she wasn't convinced. "Tell you what, it involves handcuffs."

Elena's nervousness then turned to excitement upon hearing that. Handcuffs meant he was going to get kinky. All right, she'd go for that. Besides, she had never tried it before and it might turn out to be fun.

"Sounds like a plan to me," she said. "I'll see you in an hour, then."

Kissing him passionately, she then went back to the room to check on Kaylee and Amanda. Damon watched her go and then turned around and walked away. He wanted to give himself enough time to go home and get what he was going to need for the "make-up session" at Elena's.

**Note: Another chapter of "In Session" done. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	6. Witness to a Mob Hit

**Chapter 6 – Witness to a Mob Hit**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: The idea for this chapter came from a question I was asked by laughingismyfave about seeing Damon at work as a mob boss. That got me thinking about how to add a little spice to the story. When we last left our heroes, Damon showed up at the hospital and met Kaylee and Amanda, Elena's daughters, and our couple made plans to have a "make-up" session at Elena's. No spoilers, you'll have to read to find out what I've got planned for you.**

**HERE WE GO!**

_Salvatore Mansion – An Hour Later_

Damon had gotten the handcuffs for the "make-up" session and was about to leave when suddenly, his cell phone rang. Great, who the hell could this be? He looked at the ID and saw Elijah's number. Elijah was one of his best thugs and just recently, he had been after a guy named Brady for the rape and murder of his girlfriend, Jules. Damon wondered if this call had anything to do with it, and if he could possibly get out of it.

Answering the phone, he said, "What's going on, Elijah?"

"I tracked Brady down. The son of a bitch wasn't even trying to hide."

"Where did you find him?"

"In a trailer park," said Elijah. "The boys and I roughed him up and we're really going to waste his ass. We're taking him to the beach, where we're going to toss his body once he's dead. Boss, I think you should be there to see this bastard's final moments."

Damon bit back a curse. He wanted to say no, that he had other plans. But, this sounded important to Elijah. "All right. I'll be there in twenty minutes. Don't start the party without me, okay?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Elijah. "See you in twenty minutes."

With that, Damon hung up. After that, he dialed Elena's number, hoping that he could catch her before she got home. He really felt bad, especially when they made those plans. He headed out to his car as he waited for her to pick up. Finally, after the third ring, he heard her voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Listen, I just got a call from one of my boys. He wants me to come and watch waste this asshole who raped and killed his girlfriend."

"Shit," said Elena. "Can't you get out of it?"

"Unfortunately, no," said Damon. "I know you think I'm a real ass for canceling our plans like this." He got an idea. "Or maybe this evening won't be a total wash after all."

Elena didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

"Ever been a witness to a mob hit?"

"Hell no!" said Elena. "Damon, whatever you're thinking, I'm not going to agree to it. Suppose one of your boys decides to kill me after he gets his revenge? You of all people should know that mob hits are done without witnesses, because witnesses tend to wind up dead, just like the victim."

"Elijah won't harm you," said Damon. "I've already told him and the others about us and that under no circumstances are they to touch you."

"Oh, that makes everything so much better."

"I'm serious," said Damon. "Look, meet me at the beach in twenty minutes, okay? I'm on my way there now."

Before Elena could protest, he hung up and started the engine, driving off toward the beach, where Elijah was going to kill Brady for what happened to Jules. He knew that Elena would object to it, but if she was going to be with a mob boss, she had to accept that this was the way things were.

_Beach – 20 Minutes Later..._

Damon pulled his car into the parking lot and was about to go to where Elijah was when he saw a familiar Mini Cooper pulling in alongside his Camaro. He smiled when he saw Elena walking out. She wasn't too thrilled about all this.

"Damon Salvatore, you are a crazy son of a bitch, you know that?" she said once she was close enough to him. "Do you realize that this could seriously jeopardize my..."

She never got to finish, because Damon pulled her into his arms and silenced her with a scorching kiss. He knew she was pissed at him, but he also wanted her to know that he still cared about her. He pulled back and then took her hand, leading her to the spot where the hit was going to go down.

Elijah looked up and saw Damon and Elena coming toward him and the rest of the guys. He smiled, knowing that Damon would ask her to be a witness to this.

"I see you brought Miss Gilbert," he said. "She's going to be in for a treat, that's for sure."

Elena said nothing, just nodded. _I've got to be out of my mind to agree to this,_ she thought. _Jenna tried to warn me, but did I listen? No, I had to go and agree to something that would no doubt be dangerous._

"Definitely," said Damon. "She was reluctant to come, but I convinced her."

Elijah smiled again and went over to the others had Brady situated. Elena saw the unfortunate victim bound, gagged, and scared. She bit her lip and felt her heart pounding in her chest. Even though she knew that Elijah had a good reason for wanting this guy dead, she still didn't approve of the violent way that he was going to meet his end.

"Damon, can't you do anything to stop this?" she said. "You're his boss, he'll listen to you."

"I wish I could, but Brady pissed Elijah off and he has to pay the price for it," said Damon. "Nobody touches the girlfriend of a mobster and gets away with it. That's an offense punishable by death."

No sooner did Damon finish speaking than Elijah started pounding Brady with his fists and kicking him in his groin, causing him to scream against the gag. Taking out a knife, Elijah hacked off the bastard's ears before plunging the blade into his chest. Then, for good measure, he shot Brady in the head, earning him cheers from his colleagues.

Elena felt lightheaded and fainted. Damon caught her as she fell and scooped her up into his arms. Seeing Brady get killed did a number on her and he really felt guilty. He looked over at Elijah, who by this point was covered in Brady's blood.

"I'm going to take Elena to the mansion," he said. "She's had enough excitement for one night."

Elijah nodded. "All right. I'll bring her car when I return later. I've got to dump this bastard's body into the ocean and let the sharks do with him as they see fit."

Damon nodded back and carried Elena back to his Camaro, placing her in the passenger side before getting into the driver's seat, starting up the engine and driving back to the mansion, hoping that she wouldn't be too pissed when she came to.

Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, he gently brushed her face with his hand and whispered, "I'm so sorry, angel, I shouldn't have asked you to come. I should've just left well enough alone. Shit, I hope you don't hate me for what I did tonight." He bit his lip. "Damn it, Elena, I love you."

When he said those words for the second time in two weeks, he meant them. He really did love Elena, and he had done a piss poor job of showing her tonight.

**Note: I hope laughingismyfave likes what I've done. **

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	7. Facing the Consequences

**Chapter 7 – Facing the Consequences**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: Okay, I'm going to update "In Session." Thank you very much for the feedback on Chapter 6. You're awesome! When we last left everyone, Elena witnessed a hit by Elijah, one of Damon's thugs and fainted after the hit was over. No spoilers, just stay tuned and you'll see what I've got in store. Also, I got a review/suggestion from cutiebii, one of my dearest fans, and I want to use it in this chapter.**

**ON WITH THE UPDATE!**

_Salvatore Mansion – 2 Hours Later..._

The first thing Elena felt when she woke up was a splitting headache. Had it really been two hours since she passed out? It didn't seem that long. As her vision cleared, she saw that she was back at the Salvatore mansion. How the hell did she get here? She certainly didn't drive here, since it was impossible to drive a car when you're unconscious.

She didn't have to wonder how she got here much longer because she heard the door opening and saw Damon enter the room. Of course! That explained it! He probably brought her here to let her rest after fainting. However, she wasn't too pleased to see him, especially not after what happened tonight. How the hell could she look at him and not associate him with the mob hit she had witnessed?

Damon looked nervous, and rightfully so. He didn't expect her to forgive him, but he wanted to apologize for what he had done.

"Elena, I know I'm the last person you want to see right now, but I want to tell you that I'm sorry for including you in this."

Elena's facial expression didn't change as he attempted to apologize. She carefully got up off the bed and approached him, slapping him hard across the face, causing his nose to bleed. "You son of a bitch! You made me see a man die in front of me! How the _hell_ do you expect me to forgive you for that?"

Damon rubbed his cheek, feeling the sting of her slap and saw the blood from his nose getting on his shirt. "You're right, it wasn't one of my best ideas. I was regretting it the whole time, and..."

"Oh, bullshit," said Elena. "If you cared about me, as you claimed to, you would've just gone through with the hit and not forced me to be a witness! I can't believe that I let you come near my children! I gave myself to you! I trusted you! I thought you were different, but now I see that I was wrong! You're no better than my asshole ex-husband!"

She turned on her heels and walked out of the room. Damon followed after her, ignoring the fact that his nose was still bleeding. When she got to the door, he stood in front of it, blocking her path. Elena growled when she saw what he was doing.

"Let me through, Damon," she said. "I mean it, I can't stand the sight of you."

Damon didn't move. "You have every right to be angry, and I don't blame you for hitting me. But, I didn't mean for any of this to happen, you have to believe me."

Elena would hear none of it and went to slap him again, but Damon was prepared this time and grabbed her hand before it could make contact with his face. Growling, she tried the other hand, but he caught that one too.

"Damn you, Damon, let go of me! I swear to God, if you don't let me go right now, I'm going to kick you in your family jewels!"

"I'm not going to let you drive home when you're this upset," he said. "Think about your children, Elena. What am I going to tell them if you get in an accident because you drove home with your anger clouding your judgment?"

Elena barely heard him. She was still trying to get out of his grip, but he held on like a vice. He wasn't going to release her until she calmed down. He knew he was being stupid by doing this and she'd probably kick him in the nuts anyway, but he had to at least try. After a few minutes, she stopped struggling and he reluctantly released her.

In a soft voice, he said, "I...I love you, Elena."

Elena scowled. "You love me, huh? Well, you certainly had a piss poor way of showing it." She sighed. "Look, just stay the hell away from me and my kids. Don't call me, don't try to come to my house, and don't email me."

Damon wanted to say something, but decided against it, knowing she wouldn't listen to him anyway. Sighing, he stepped aside and let Elena walk past him. He could only watch as she stepped out of the mansion and to the driveway, where her car was parked. Elijah brought it back, like he said he would, but Elena was too pissed to care.

Damon shut the door and as he heard Elena driving away, he slammed his fist angrily against it, hot tears stinging his eyes. He felt terrible. He loved Elena and because of what he did, he lost her trust. She had every right to act the way she did before leaving.

"I'm so sorry, Elena," he whispered to himself as the tears fell down his cheeks, mixing with the blood that was still flowing from his nose. "No matter what it takes, I'll prove to you that I truly love you. I know that you think I'm an ass, but in time, I'll win you back, I swear it."

**Note: Okay, guys, Chapter 7 of "In Session" is finished. I hope cutiebii likes what I've done with her suggestion.**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	8. The Aftermath

**Chapter 8 – The Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: Thank you to everyone who sent me feedback on Chapter 7. You're the best! Okay, I'm going to update "In Session," because I was thinking about it all day Saturday while I was cleaning my room. When we last left our heroes, Elena was furious that Damon made her watch a man die in front of her and has stormed out, leaving Damon with a broken heart. No spoilers, except the action takes place two weeks later.**

**LET'S GO!**

_Salvatore Mansion – 2 Weeks Later_

"You've got to let me take the blame for this. It was my hit."

Elijah had a pleading look in his eyes as he stood in Damon's study. He had heard what happened with Elena and he felt it was partially his fault that his boss's girl was no longer coming around. Even Damon had expressly said that no one else was to blame, Elijah couldn't allow him to take it all on himself, seeing as how he wasn't the only one at the beach that night.

Damon shook his head. "No, Elijah, you can't ask me to let you take the fall for this. I know that it was your hit Elena witnessed, but you're not the one she got pissed at, I was. While I do appreciate you wanting to take responsibility, but this is my mess and I have to clean it myself." He sighed. "I have to win Elena back. I love her, Elijah, and I had to go and screw everything up."

"You? Mr. Perfect? I didn't think you were the one to admit to making a mistake."

Damon and Elijah turned to see Stefan standing there. He must've just returned from his honeymoon. Damon smiled when he saw his brother.

"I usually don't make mistakes, but this time, I did," he said. "I'm sure you've been getting my emails."

"Yeah, you were involved with that therapist," said Stefan. "In fact, I was surprised that I didn't see her when I walked into the mansion. What, you didn't think she was worthy meeting your brother? I let you meet Lexi when I was dating her."

"She got pissed at me because I stupidly told her to come along and be a witness to Elijah's revenge hit on Brady," said Damon. "You should've seen the fire that was in her eyes as she shouted at me. Now, I have to think of a way to win her back."

Stefan nodded. "You really love her, don't you?"

"I do," said Damon. "That's why I have to figure out a way to win her back." He ran a hand through his hair. "I love her and those angel children of hers. They need a father and I feel that I can be that for them. Their father was an asshole who'd rather go to parties than think about his children."

"You could do whatever men in your position do," said Stefan. "Send her roses, candy, and even dedicate songs to her on the radio. Women like those things. I mean, when Lexi and I got into arguments, that's what I did. She forgave me like that." He snapped his fingers to prove his point.

"Are you serious?" said Elijah. "Do you think she'll go for it?"

Stefan gave the older man a look. "If she has any sense in that head of hers, she will." He gestured toward Damon. "A woman would have to be blind and stupid to reject a guy like my brother. Hell, even that slut I dated in high school wanted him."

Damon shook his head. "Katherine was only interested in two things: money and sex, and she thought she'd get that if she went after us. Fortunately, I was smart enough to realize that. You, baby brother, didn't realize that until your senior prom."

"Hey, I was young and stupid then," said Stefan. "My taste in women wasn't like it is now."

"I should hope so, otherwise I wouldn't have married you."

Stefan smiled as he turned and saw Lexi coming toward them. She looked extra pretty in the royal blue sundress she was wearing. Her long, blond hair seemed to bounce as she walked. She gave her husband a kiss as soon as she got close enough.

"What were you talking about before the subject of your ex-girlfriend from high school came up?"

"My brother is in a bit of a situation, Lexi," he replied. "Remember the therapist he told us about in his emails? Well, she got pissed at him because he dragged her to the revenge hit Elijah had on Brady, and now, he's trying to figure out a way to win her back."

Lexi nodded. "I see." Her brown eyes widened as an idea hit her. "You want me to talk to her? She doesn't know who I am, so she can't associate me with Damon."

"Only if you use your married name," said Damon. "If you tell her you're Lexi Salvatore, Elena will get suspicious." He shook his head again. "No, I'm going to go with one of Stefan's ideas. I'm going to dedicate a song to Elena on the radio. Once she hears the song, she'll realize that I was sorry for what I did and what a fool she was to let me go."

"It's worth a shot," said Lexi. "If it doesn't work, you could always go with my idea."

_Elena's House – That Same Moment_

Elena placed a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table for the girls and let out a sigh. Kaylee was now in remission and able to attend school with Amanda. However, because she had lost a lot of hair because of the chemo, she had to wear either a baseball cap, a wig, or a scarf around her head to hide it.

No sooner did she do so than the girls came into the kitchen. Amanda willingly took a cookie from the plate. Kaylee, however, didn't touch anything, her sense of taste not quite the same thanks to the effects of the chemo.

"Aren't you going to see Damon, Mommy?"

Amanda's question snapped Elena out of whatever reverie she had been in. She hadn't told them about what happened, because she felt they were too young to know. Besides, she didn't want to scare them with the details.

"No, sweetheart," she said. "Mommy is kind of upset with him right now."

Kaylee spoke up then. "Was he bad?"

"You could say that," said Elena. "He did something Mommy didn't like."

"You're going to forgive him, right, Mommy?" said Amanda. "You always do when Kaylee and I do something wrong."

"I don't know, Amanda," said Elena. "I'm still angry with him, so it might not be as easy as you think for me to forgive him." She sighed. She was finding it difficult not to feel guilty as the girls were asking their questions. They really liked Damon and by bombarding her with questions, they were acting like little mothers, laying on the guilt trip.

Finally, Elena had to excuse herself from the kitchen and went to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. As she entered, memories of Damon in her bed flashed in front of her. Shit, first the girls with their questions, now this?

Shaking her head, Elena picked up the radio and turned it on, hoping to find some soothing music to help relax her. She flipped through the stations until she found the one that played soft rock, one of her favorite genres.

Sitting down on her bed, she heard the DJ saying this, "All right, guys, just got this request from a guy whose girlfriend is angry at him for something stupid he has done recently and he wants to dedicate a song to her to tell her that he's sorry for what he has done. Here for your listening pleasure is 'Wish You Were Here' by Avril Lavigne."

Elena blinked at that. _Damon must've called them with that request,_ she thought. _Probably found out that Avril Lavigne is one of my favorite artists._

She was still thinking as the music for the song started playing and stayed quiet as the words came pouring out:

_I can be tough  
>I can be strong<br>But with you, it's not like that at all_

_There's a girl  
>who gives a shit<br>behind this wall  
>You've just walked through it<em>

_And I remember all those crazy things you said  
>You left them running through my head<br>You're always there, you're everywhere  
>But right now I wish you were here.<br>All those crazy things we did  
>Didn't think about it, just went with it<br>You're always there, you're everywhere  
>But right now I wish you were here<em>

_Damn, Damn, Damn,  
>What I'd do to have you<br>here, here, here  
>I wish you were here.<br>Damn, Damn, Damn  
>What I'd do to have you<br>near, near, near  
>I wish you were here.<em>

_I love the way you are  
>It's who I am, don't have to try hard<br>We always say, say like it is  
>And the truth is that I really miss<em>

_All those crazy things you said  
>You left them running through my head<br>You're always there, you're everywhere  
>But right now I wish you were here.<br>All those crazy things we did  
>Didn't think about it, just went with it<br>You're always there, you're everywhere  
>But right now I wish you were here<em>

_[Chorus:]  
>Damn, Damn, Damn,<br>What I'd do to have you  
>here, here, here<br>I wish you were here.  
>Damn, Damn, Damn<br>What I'd do to have you  
>near, near, near<br>I wish you were here._

_[Bridge:]  
>No, I don't wanna let go<br>I just wanna let you know  
>That I never wanna let go<em>

_(let go let go let go let go)_

_No, I don't wanna let go  
>I just wanna let you know<br>That I never wanna let go_

_(let go let go let go let go let go let go let go)_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,  
>What I'd do to have you<br>here, here, here  
>I wish you were here (I wish you were)<br>Damn, Damn, Damn  
>What I'd do to have you<br>near, near, near  
>I wish you were here.<em>

_Damn, Damn, Damn,  
>What I'd do to have you<br>here, here, here  
>I wish you were here.<br>Damn, Damn, Damn  
>What I'd do to have you<br>near, near, near  
>I wish you were here.<em>

As the song ended, Elena felt her heart hammering. She was right, Damon was doing this. No doubt he was doing it in an attempt to win her back. She tried to tell herself not to fall for it, but her heart wouldn't listen to her head. Her heart was so stubborn, in fact that she started to cry. _Damn you, Damon,_ she thought. _You have to be a persistent man, don't you?_

**Note: Long update, huh? This is just the first step of Damon's plan to win Elena back. In the next chapter, he's going to keep trying. I don't own the song "Wish You Were Here." I borrowed it, because I thought it was appropriate for the situation.**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	9. Phase Two

**Chapter 9 – Phase Two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: Okay, I'm going to go ahead with Chapter 9 of "In Session." Thank you to everyone who reviewed Chapter 8. You guys rock! When we last left our heroes, Damon made a first attempt to win Elena back: dedicating a song to her on the radio. No spoilers, except the action in this chapter takes place two days later at Elena's office.**

**LET THE MADNESS CONTINUE!**

_Office of Dr. Elena Gilbert – 2 Days Later_

Elena let out an exasperated sigh as she came into work after dropping Kaylee and Amanda off at school. She was still reeling from Damon's first attempt at trying to win her back. Even though she refused to take down her defenses so early in the game, she felt it was a noble effort, but if he was going to get her to see that he truly loved her, he would have to try harder than that. She knew that the girls were going to let up their constant questions. Apparently, his charm had worked on them to the point where she wondered if they were really _Damon's_ daughters and not Tyler's, even though that would've been nice.

Bonnie immediately got her coffee and Elena saw from the look on her face that something was going on. She had been like this when Damon first entered the office, so it made her wonder if this was the reason why she was like this now.

"What's going on, Bonnie?"

"Well, somebody left you a bouquet of roses," she replied. "The card wasn't signed, though."

"It doesn't have to be," said Elena. "I already know who sent them. It's Damon, I know it is."

"What's going on with you two?" said Bonnie. "From the way you're talking about him, something had to have gone down between you. Care to tell me, or is it too personal?"

"Damon got a call from one of his boys, telling him about a revenge hit," said Elena. "After he got off the phone with the guy, he called me and asked if I wanted to be a witness. I said he was crazy, but he talked me into it anyway. So, I meet him at the beach and I watch as they carry out this act of violence on this guy. I get lightheaded and faint, so Damon brings me back to his mansion, where I blow up at him as soon as I wake up."

"So you broke up with him?"

"Well, I told him to stay away from me and the girls," said Elena. "Then, a couple of days ago, I'm listening to the radio and the DJ says that some guy wanted to dedicate an Avril Lavigne song to his girlfriend to tell her he was sorry for what he did. The song was 'Wish You Were Here.' Now, I didn't have to guess who the guy was, because I knew it was Damon."

"That man sure is persistent," said Bonnie. "What are you going to do?"

"Not forgive him right away," said Elena. "If he wants to win me back, he's going to have to try harder than songs and roses."

Before Bonnie could say anything, Elena walked into her office, where she was surprised to see a woman sitting in the chair across from her desk. She was quite beautiful, wearing a sleeveless burgundy dress that reached to her thighs and matching pumps. Her long, blond hair hung loose and wavy and made her look like one of those _femme fatales_ from an old Humphrey Bogart movie. When she looked at Elena, her brown eyes had a mischievous glint to them.

After a moment of hesitation, Elena said, "May I help you?"

"You can sure as hell try, honey," she replied."I'm Alexia Branson, but you can call me Lexi. Everyone else does. I know I'm not one of your usual clients, but I couldn't find anyone else of your caliber to talk to."

"Okay," said Elena. "I'm not really looking for new patients at the moment, but I think I can at least give you a consultation. So, Lexi, what can I help you with, since you told me I can sure as hell try?"

Lexi smirked. So far, so good. She wasn't suspecting a thing, especially since she had been careful to use her maiden name. "I guess a consultation would be nice. See, as I stated before, I couldn't find anyone of your caliber to talk to. My last therapist was a heartless bitch who only cared about her own problems instead of focusing on helping me fix mine."

"Doesn't sound very professional at all," said Elena. "I promise that I won't be that way. Now, tell me why you came to see me."

"All right, I'll cut the bullshit and get right down to it," said Lexi. "I know all about what happened between you and Damon Salvatore."

Elena blinked. "How did you know about that? And how do you know Damon?"

"Would you believe that I'm his sister-in-law?"

"He did tell me his brother just got married," said Elena. "But, I don't see how this has anything to do what what happened between us."

"It's got everything to do with it," said Lexi. "Damon loves you, Elena. He's desperate to get you to forgive him for making you witness that hit Elijah had on Brady. While it was a bit stupid on his part and you had every right to be angry at him, but making him suffer like this is really pushing it."

"If he wants to win me back, it's going to take more than sending me roses and dedicating songs to me on the radio," said Elena. "And sending you to talk to me isn't going to help his cause, either. No, the only way he'll win me back is if he actually comes crawling on his hands and knees and begs me for forgiveness."

Lexi scowled. "Damn, you're not making this easy for him, are you?"

"You better believe I'm not making this easy for him," said Elena. "I don't know if he's told you, but I was already married to a man who cared nothing but himself and I divorced the bastard's ass before he could hurt me again."

"You can pretend to be the stubborn bitch all you want, but in the end, you'll see how foolish you're being," said Lexi. "As I said before, Damon loves you and he's willing to do whatever it takes to win you back. He's going to have you in the end, Elena, just you wait. Hide behind that wall of pride all you want, but sooner or later, it's coming down, even if it has come down brick by brick."

Elena was indignant by Lexi's tone, but before she could say anything in the response, the other woman had already left. As she stood there, most of what she said still rang in her mind:

"_He's going to have you in the end, Elena, just you wait. Hide behind that wall of pride all want, but sooner or later, it's coming down, even if it has to come down brick by brick."_

Elena shook her head, trying not to let what Lexi said affect her. While most of it was true, she couldn't let Damon win. Not yet, anyway. She was going to make him wait it out as long as she could. She knew he probably had some other plan up his sleeve, since this one was another valiant effort, but still as feeble as the roses and song.

"Nice try, Damon," she said to herself. "But, it's still not good enough. You want me back so badly, you're going to have do better than this."

**Note: There you have it, another chapter of "In Session" done, and Elena's still resisting. What will Damon's next plan be? Will Elena finally give in and take him back? Stay tuned!**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	10. Third Time's the Charm

**Chapter 10 – Third Time's the Charm**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. **

**Note: Thank you to everyone who sent me feedback on Chapter 9. I appreciate it. I'm now going to update "In Session." When we last left everyone, Elena meets Damon's sister-in-law, Lexi, who tells her that eventually, her emotional wall be taken down brick by brick. No spoilers, except the action in this chapter takes place in the evening.**

**HERE WE GO!**

_Elena's House – That Evening_

Elena sighed as she walked into the house, Kaylee and Amanda following along behind her. She was still reeling from what happened earlier that day and Lexi's last words to her ran over and over like a broken record. Where did she get off having that kind of attitude with her? Maybe it was because she had recently married into the Salvatore family and that was how the men in that family liked their women.

Amanda noticed that her mother wasn't saying much. "Mommy, are you okay? You barely said anything since you picked us up."

"I'm okay, sweetie," she replied, even though she clearly wasn't. "I just didn't have a good day at work, that's all."

"Are you sure?" said Kaylee. "You look kind of pale, like you were sick or something."

Kaylee spoke from experience with that statement, since she had known what being sick was like from the time she spent in the hospital before she went into remission. Elena forced a smile at her daughters' concern about her. She knew that they were only looking out for her and she loved them for it. Looking through the mail, Elena discovered a rather odd-looking package among the envelopes. Funny, she didn't remember ordering anything. Unless...

"Girls, go do your homework. I'll call you for dinner."

Kaylee and Amanda looked at each other and then back at their mother. Something was off about her and they weren't sure what. Amanda then said, "What's that thing you're staring at?" The answer hit her after she had asked the question. "It's something from Damon, isn't it? He sent you that, didn't he?"

"Yes, but it's not for children," said Elena. "Now, go do your homework, okay?"

The girls said nothing to that and went to their room, even though they were curious about the package that their mother got. Once they were gone, Elena opened the package to reveal a DVD. Looking closely at the cover, she saw what looked like a letter attached to it. She removed the letter and opened it and began to read it:

"_Elena,_

_I know that you probably won't watch this when you get it, but watch it anyway, even if you don't hear the message within it. Please, just watch it, if not for me, but perhaps for yourself. Consider this your own therapy._

_Damon."_

Elena blinked as she read the letter. What did he mean by that last line? Deciding not to waste time thinking about it, she turned on the television and placed the DVD into the DVD player. She wasn't sure what the contents were, but she was sure that if she watched carefully, she'd get the message. Even though she wasn't exactly looking forward to watching it, something told her that she'd be a fool not to.

After a few minutes, Damon's face appeared on the screen and Elena slowly sat down on the couch, as if his blue eyes had hypnotized her and she was under his spell. There was a moment of silence and then he finally spoke:

"_Elena, I know that I was a fool to get you involved in that hit you witnessed and I know that you're still pissed at me. But, I want you to know that what I did was a mistake and the guilt has been eating at me for days. I broke a promise I made to you when we made love in your bed. I promised that I wouldn't hurt you. When you were yelling at me after you woke up at the mansion, I saw that I did hurt you by calling you the night of the hit."_

She saw him pause a second and then he continued, _"I never meant to hurt you, Elena. I love you, and these past few days of not seeing your face and caressing your beautiful body have been tearing me apart. Which is why I've been trying to win back your love. You mean everything to me, and I want to be the one you wake up next to every morning, and I know that I can be a better father to your daughters than your ex-husband was. I'm so sorry that I did what I did. I need you, and I was a fool to let something like this come between us. All I ask is for another chance. Please, Elena, if you don't do it for yourself, at least do it for Kaylee and Amanda, because they're probably asking you about me repeatedly by now. I miss you so much, and, as the song I dedicated to you said, I wish you were here."_

With that, the DVD ended. Elena bit her lip as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. His words sounded so sincere and as listened to them, what Lexi had told her earlier seemed to make sense. She was being foolish by making Damon suffer like this. True, she had only told him to stay away from her, but it was clear on the DVD that her actions were coming back to bite her in the ass.

It took her a few minutes to calm herself down and then picked up the phone, dialing Jenna's number. She was going to speak to Damon face to face, but she couldn't leave the girls by themselves.

After a few rings, Jenna picked up on her end. "Hello?"

"Jenna? It's Elena. Listen, I need you to come over and watch the girls."

"Sure," her aunt replied. "You know that I'd be happy to watch them." Curiously, she added, "Elena, what's going on?"

"Nothing," said Elena. "I just need to run out for a little while and the girls are doing their homework and I'd hate for them to be here alone. Don't worry, I'm not doing anything illegal, like sell drugs on the street or anything. I just...need to see a man about a dog."

"It's Damon, isn't it?" said Jenna. "God, I thought you were still mad at him?"

Elena sighed. "I was mad at him, but something happened today at work that made me realize that I was a real bitch to drag this whole thing out like this. Look, just come over and watch the girls for me and when I get back, I'll explain everything."

Before Jenna could say anything, Elena hung up the phone and headed out the door to her car, after which she drove off toward the Salvatore mansion.

_Salvatore Mansion – 1 Hour Later_

Elena pulled into the driveway of the mansion and walked up to the front steps. Once she got to the door, she knocked on it and sighed as she waited for someone to come and greet her. She didn't have to wait too long, however, because the door opened and Stefan appeared. _That must be Lexi's husband,_ she thought. _He's cute, but he's not drop-dead gorgeous, like Damon._

"You must be Elena," he said. "It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Stefan Salvatore, Damon's brother. I'm sure that I've been mentioned in your many conversations."

"Yeah, he told me that you just got married," said Elena. "I met your wife earlier. She's quite a charming woman." Clearing her throat, she added, "Anyway, I'm here to see Damon. Is he here by any chance?"

Stefan smiled. _Lexi's tactic worked. I knew she'd come through,_ he thought. "He is, as a matter of fact. Come on in and I'll take you to the study."

Elena nodded and stepped inside. Stefan closed the door and walked toward the study, with Elena following him. He made a mental note to thank Lexi later on in their bedroom. She had come through for them, and she deserved a lot of praise.

When they got to their destination, Stefan told Elena to wait while he went to tell Damon she was there. She nodded and stayed where she was. As she saw Stefan walk away, she found herself thinking about the things Damon said on the DVD and although she didn't want to admit it, she sort of fantasized about him being there, caressing her cheek as he spoke to her.

Stefan found Damon standing by the fire place, watching the flames. He looked up when he saw his brother enter and his blue eyes had a hopeful glow to them. "Is she here?"

Stefan nodded. "Yes. I just let her in and I told her to wait outside while I announced her. Lexi's tactic worked, and I'll see to it that our heroine is rewarded properly for her efforts."

Damon wanted to say that Lexi didn't deserve the credit for this, but he decided against it. After all, his brother was obviously proud of his wife and if he wanted to thank her for what she did, then who was he to object to that? That and the fact that they were newlyweds.

"Tell Elena to come in," he said. "And also tell the boys not to disturb us."

Stefan nodded and walked away. Damon cleared his throat and made sure that everything looked presentable. Elena was seen entering the study a few minutes later and Damon felt his heart skip several beats. She was still as beautiful as ever and he wanted to just run up to her, pull her into his arms and kiss her. However, he couldn't move from his position, even though he wished he could.

"I take it you saw the DVD?"

Elena nodded. "Yes. I listened to what you had to say and I realized what a bitch I was to resist you these past few days. I did a lot of thinking and..."

Damon cut her off. "No, Elena, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I never should've called you that night. You were absolutely right when you said I should've gone through with the hit and rescheduled our 'make-up session' for another night. Having you see Brady get killed was the worst thing I ever could've done. As I said on the DVD, I broke my promise to never hurt you. Even if you weren't physically hurt, you were hurt emotionally, and I understand why you said that I wasn't any better than your ex-husband." He sighed. "I am truly sorry, Elena. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me for what I put you through?"

Elena approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "How's this for an answer?"

Not waiting for Damon to reply, Elena kissed him, softly at first but then a bit more hungrily and passionately. Damon returned the kiss and pulled her closer to him. God, how he missed this. Even though it had only been a few days, it seemed like almost an eternity since he last kissed his dark-haired angel. He pulled away a few minutes later, reluctantly breaking the kiss and gazing into her brown eyes with his blue ones.

"I love you."

Elena smiled. "I love you too." She kissed him again. "I believe I owe you a 'make-up session.' Still got those handcuffs?"

"Are you kidding?" said Damon. "I never got rid of them. In fact, I never used them either."

"Well, how about we put them to good use?" said Elena. "Though, how about instead of you handcuffing _me_ to the bed, _I_ handcuff _you_?"

Damon smirked. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Kissing her again, he scooped her up and carried her to the master bedroom.

**Note: How was that, huh? Next chapter will have their "make-up session." I promise!**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	11. The Make Up Session

**Chapter 11 – The Make Up Session**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: Thanks, everyone, for your feedback on Chapter 10. I really appreciate it. I'm now going to update "In Session," since I've got an idea in my head about how I'd like it to go down. When we last left everyone, Elena watched the DVD Damon sent her and she went to the Salvatore mansion and forgave him. No spoilers, you'll just have to read along and find out what I'm going to do.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

_Damon's Room – Shortly After the Forgiveness Kiss_

Damon and Elena entered the master bedroom and Damon kicked the door shut with his foot, locking it for privacy. Once the door was locked, he set Elena down and gently pushed her against the door, kissing her passionately and running his hands up and down her body. Elena moaned happily into his mouth as their tongues collided. She really missed him the past few days and she was looking forward to being with him. Damon left her lips and kissed her neck, undoing the buttons on her blouse. Elena trembled as she felt his fingers making contact with her breasts. Once he got last button undone, he threw the blouse on the floor and undid the clasps of her bra, caressing her breasts as soon as he released them, massaging the nipples with his thumbs.

Elena screamed out in pleasure as she felt what he was doing to her. He was still as gentle as ever and she couldn't wait to get to the fun part. While Damon was cupping her breasts, Elena undid the button on his shirt, which she then threw to the floor after finishing with the last button. Eager to get done with the fun part, Elena began to walk toward the bed, Damon following her lead. Once they got to the bed, Elena grabbed the handcuffs from the nightstand and cuffed him to the bed post before climbing on top of him, kissing his chest and down his body. Damon groaned as he felt what she was doing and wanted to touch her, but he couldn't due to his hands being cuffed above his head.

"Oh, God, Elena," he groaned. "You're slowly killing me over here."

Elena smiled against his belly button, which she had been kissing at that moment. "Oh, I'm just getting warmed up, baby. The real fun is going to begin just as soon as I get your pants off."

Damon felt himself getting hard at her words. Shit, she had a greater effect on him than he thought. This was definitely the three-day wait. "Do it, love, give me what I deserve. What we both deserve. I want to feel everything you do."

Elena smiled again, this time a bit more evil. "As you wish."

Without hearing Damon's reply, Elena left his belly button and moved down to the button of his pants, which she slowly opened and unzipped the fly, licking her lips at the way his cock felt against her fingers. Oh yeah, she was _definitely_ going to enjoy this. She felt herself trembling again as she slowly slipped his pants down and threw them onto the floor. Unable to stand it, Elena then took her skirt off, along with her stockings and shoes. That done, she pulled Damon's boxers down and slid herself onto him, gyrating her hips slowly at first and gradually picked up speed.

Damon began to thrust in time to her gyrations, keeping in sync with her. Elena leaned down and kissed his lips as she continued to ride him, running her hands up and down his body, feeling his muscles as they rippled under her fingers. She felt herself falling more and more in love with him with every second that passed by and she never wanted to leave his side, not even for a minute.

Feeling herself getting close, Elena pulled away from his lips and threw her head back as she let out another scream of pleasure. No sooner did she do that than Damon screamed as well. It amazed him that they both screamed at the same time.

Elena calmed herself and leaned back down to kiss him again, running her fingers through his hair, panting at the feeling of black velvet against her skin. She had longed to feel that again and now that she was back with the man she loved, she got to feel the sensation of his hair against her fingers again. God, she was never going to let him go ever again. Three days without him was torture enough.

Leaving his lips, she trailed kisses down his jawline to his ear, licking it playfully with her tongue, down to his neck, nibbling the sensitive flesh with her teeth before whispering against it, "I love you, Damon."

Damon trembled at that. "I love you too, angel. I'll always love you."

Elena smiled against his neck and decided to let him take over their play. She got the keys for the cuffs and unlocked them. The second his hands were free, Damon rolled over so that he was on top of her, kissing her hotly and thrusting into her. Elena wrapped her legs around his waist and moved in time with his thrusts.

Damon then pulled out of her, getting an idea, and rolled her over onto her belly. Gliding himself into her from behind, he whispered into her ear, "Hold on tight, love. This is going to be a bumpy ride."

That being said, he grabbed her wrists and held them down as he started thrusting, kissing her shoulder and groaning at the warm feel of her. Elena groaned as well as he tried his new position. As he continued to thrust, she screamed out in pleasure again. Although it was new, it still felt good. Laughing slightly, Damon moved her hair aside and kissed the back of her neck and trailed his kisses all the way down her back, making her shiver underneath him. Who knew that make-up sex could be this fun?

_2 Hours Later..._

Damon and Elena laughed as they held each other under the sheets. They had just spent the last two hours making love and it had been the best two hours of their lives. Elena was pretty sure that she was going to be sore both in her back and her front, but it was worth it, especially since she had Damon back.

"That was amazing," she said once she stopped laughing, but still had a giggle to her tone. "Then again, every time we're together like this, it's amazing. Oh, Damon, I was foolish to make you suffer the way I did."

"I know, but it doesn't matter now," said Damon. "You've forgiven me for what happened and that's what's important." He kissed her forehead. "I missed you so much. I even miss Kaylee and Amanda. You must've gone crazy with the way they were asking about me."

Elena nodded. "Yeah, they _definitely_ bugged me about you. You really made quite an impression on them, you know. It was like they were_ your_ daughters and not Tyler's." She saw the curious look on his face. "Oh, that's my ex-husband's name. Tyler Lockwood. I don't know why I married him. I guess it was because he was my high school sweetheart. He was also the bad boy and I thought that I could save him. Turns out I was wrong." She sighed. "The only good things to come out of my marriage were Kaylee and Amanda, and I'm grateful to have gotten sole custody of them. If they had been given to Tyler, they would've been neglected because he'd be too busy partying and having sex with his girlfriend, Caroline, to give a shit about his daughters."

Damon nodded as well. "I could take care of him for you, if you want. Just say the word and I'll have my boys track him down, kill him, and make it look like an accident. Hell, I don't even care if his slut girlfriend watches."

Elena laughed and playfully slapped his arm. "That would be fun. I'd like to see that asshole suffer."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "You'd let me do that?"

"Of course," said Elena. "I've been divorced from Tyler for four years now. The girls don't even remember him anymore because they were three at the time. Plus, he doesn't even come around and when Kaylee was diagnosed with leukemia, he couldn't be bothered."

Damon smiled and kissed her. "I'd never hurt those girls. I fell in love with them the minute I met them and I promise you that I'll be a better father to them than Tyler was, because they deserve to have a loving father in their lives."

Elena returned his kiss and smile. She had no doubt in her mind that Damon would be a good father to Kaylee and Amanda. He had proven himself worthy in their eyes when he gave them teddy bearsm which they still had.

Pulling away slightly and biting his bottom lip, Elena got an idea. "How about we do something together, just the four of us? You know, so you could really bond with the girls."

"That sounds like a great idea," said Damon. "We can go to a park or maybe even the beach." His eyes widened. "The carnival is in town. How about we go there?"

"Oh, they'll _love_ that," said Elena. "I haven't taken them to a carnival since before Kaylee got sick, so this will definitely be a treat. I'm not working tomorrow, so we can go then. In fact, I'll call the girls' school when I get home since the office is open all night, and tell them that there's a family emergency and I have to take the girls out."

Damon smirked at that. He was loving Elena more and more. "You clever little minx. I knew I loved you for a reason."

That being said, he tickled her, hearing her beautiful laugh.

**Note: Another chapter of "In Session" complete! **

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	12. Bonding at the Carnival

**Chapter 12 – Bonding at the Carnival**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: Okay, guys, I'm going to update "In Session." Thank you for all the feedback on Chapter 11. Since I love you so much, I'm going to go ahead with Chapter 12. When we last left our heroes, Damon and Elena had their "make up session," and Elena suggested they do something with Kaylee and Amanda so that Damon can bond with them. No spoilers, just hang on and enjoy the ride.**

_The Next Evening_

Elena looked herself over in her mirror at the dress she had chosen for tonight. It was a pretty yet conservative little violet dress that reached to her thighs, complete with some black ballet flats for comfort, because she knew they'd be walking a great deal. Her hair was half tied back and half loose. A knock at her bedroom door brought her out of her reverie and in walked Kaylee and Amanda.

"Hi, girls," she said. "Ready to have fun tonight?"

Amanda nodded. "Oh, yeah, we're definitely ready for some fun, especially with Damon. We're really glad you forgave him, Mommy."

"Yeah, we like him," said Kaylee. "Do you think he'll let us call him Daddy?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask him when he comes to pick us up," said Elena. "I'm sure he won't mind, since he adores you girls, but it'll be better if you ask him first before you start calling him Daddy."

As she spoke, Elena smiled as she imagined being married to Damon. She loved him with every beat of her heart and she couldn't picture her future without him in it. She even imagined him adopting Kaylee and Amanda as his daughters, as well as them having children of their own.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door. Elena looked at the clock on the dresser. It was only 6:30. Damon said he'd be by at 7:00. If that was him, he was half an hour early. Before she could even move, she noticed that Kaylee and Amanda had gone to answer the door. Apparently, the excitement was too much for them to take.

The girls reached the door and opened it, smiling as they saw Damon standing there. He looked extra stylish tonight, wearing a black T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black boots, as well as a hat on his head. He gave the girls a smile back.

"Hi, girls. Hope you don't mind that I'm early."

Kaylee shook her head. "Oh, not at all. Mommy is almost finished getting ready." She opened the door further for him. "Come on in."

Damon nodded as he walked into the house. Once he was inside, the girls shut the door behind him. "So, how have you girls been? Miss me?"

Kaylee and Amanda nodded and said in unison, "Yes, Damon."

Damon smiled even more at the way they spoke in unison like that. It was cute. He then looked toward the bedroom. "You don't mind if I went to say hi, do you? I know you said she was almost finished, but I want to see what Mommy looks like."

When the girls told him they didn't mind, Damon went to the bedroom, where Elena was looking for a necklace to wear. Licking his lips, he stood in the doorway, admiring her from where he was. God, she was beautiful.

"You know, you can make your boyfriend hungry for you moving around like that."

Startled slightly by his voice, Elena gasped as she turned to see him standing in the doorway. How long had he been watching her? Deciding that it didn't matter, she went over to him and embraced him, kissing him hello.

"You're early," she said after breaking the kiss. "I wasn't expecting you until 7:00."

"I thought I'd surprise you and the girls," he replied, gently nibbling on her bottom lip. "They told me it was okay if I came back here and looked at you." He kissed her again. "You look beautiful. Then again, you're always beautiful to me."

Elena giggled as he spoke to her. She reached down and felt his cock. It was hard as a rock. Shit, if he wanted sex, they would never leave the house. God, was there never a moment where he didn't want to throw her onto the bed and rip her clothes off? Talk about one track minds.

"Damon, unless we want to disappoint Kaylee and Amanda, we'd better get going," she said. "After all, we did plan to take them to the carnival so that you can bond with them."

"You're right, we did," said Damon. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so selfish." He kissed her again before whispering in her ear, "But, that doesn't mean I won't still get you naked later."

Elena panted as she heard what he was whispering. Her breasts got heavy and she felt moisture between her legs. If she didn't know any better, she'd say she was back in high school again and longing to be in her boyfriend's arms. Except in this case, the boyfriend in question was Damon. If only she would've met him then.

Clearing her throat, she said, "Seriously, Damon, we should get going. Kaylee and Amanda are waiting for us."

Damon nodded and, taking her hand, escorted her out to the living room, where Kaylee and Amanda were patiently waiting for them. The girls both had smiles on their faces and giggling, as much as they were trying not to.

Damon raised an eyebrow at this. "What? What's so funny, you two?"

Kaylee cleared her throat. "We just think you're perfect for our mommy, that's all."

"Well, I knew that the minute I met her," said Damon. "But, tonight isn't going to be about that. It's going to be about having fun and maybe winning some prizes at the games." He looked at Elena and winked, knowing that he'd definitely win something special for her. "You girls ready?"

The girls nodded and headed out the front door, where Damon's blue Camaro was waiting in the driveway. Smiling, Damon escorted Elena outside and saw that Kaylee and Amanda had already climbed into the back seat. He placed Elena into the passenger seat and climbed into the driver seat, starting up the engine and driving off toward the carnival.

_Later on..._

The carnival was teeming with people as Damon, Elena, Kaylee and Amanda walked along the midway. During their trek, Damon saw something out of the corner of his eye: a game that involved throwing a ball at six bottles that were stacked on top of each other. The sign under it said it cost $3 for three tries. Damon smirked at that. He'd probably have all six down after one try.

Looking at Elena, he said, "I'm going to win you something."

Elena looked toward the booth and then back at Damon. "You really don't have to. Besides, these games are rigged. There's no way you can get all six down."

"That's because you've never seen me play," said Damon. "Prepared to be amazed." He kissed her passionately. "That was for luck."

He let go of her hand and went over to the booth and gave the man the $3 while Elena watched, Kaylee and Amanda watching as well. They crossed their fingers, hoping that Damon would be victorious. Sure enough, he got all six down after just one try. The man was dumbfounded, but he handed Damon a stuffed panda bear anyway. A smile on his face, Damon returned to Elena and handed her the prize, kissing her tenderly.

After a few minutes of walking, the girls said they were hungry, so they got some hot dogs, as well as some French fries, and sat at a bench near the hot dog vendor. It was while they were eating that Damon noticed Kaylee and Amanda looking at him like they wanted to say something to him.

Not sure what they wanted, he said, "What's the matter, girls?"

"Nothing is the matter," said Amanda. "We just wanted to ask if it was all right if we called you Daddy."

Damon blinked. He certainly wasn't expecting that at all, but it brought a smile to his face nonetheless. "I'd be honored if you called me that. I already consider you to be my daughters."

Elena smiled at this and said nothing. She thought it was great that Kaylee and Amanda felt comfortable enough around Damon to want to call him Daddy. He was so good with them and she had to keep herself from crying. This was the best idea she ever came up with and she knew that there would be plenty more outings like this that would allow Damon and the girls to get to know each other.

She reached into her purse and grabbed her digital camera, which Damon noticed. Before he could say anything, she said, "Damon, go over by the girls. I want to take a picture of you."

Damon nodded and went over to Kaylee and Amanda. The three of them posed for the camera and Elena smiled as she snapped the picture. She looked at the result in the window and it made her heart skip several beats. Damon then came over and took the camera from her.

"My turn now."

Smiling again, Elena took his place by the girls and they all smiled as the flash went off. After that, Damon asked one of the carnival goers to take a picture of all four of them. The man nodded and Damon went over to Elena, Kaylee, and Amanda. The four of them smiled as the man snapped the picture. After that, he gave the camera back.

Elena looked at the picture in the display window and liked what she saw. She looked at Damon and kissed him. "Thank you, Damon."

"No problem, love," he replied as he returned her kiss. "I thought that since you got a picture of me and the girls, I thought it would be nice if we had one together."

Kaylee and Amanda looked at each other and smiled. They were glad that their mother had someone special in her life and they were also glad that Damon was going to let them call him Daddy.

**Note: It may have taken me a while, but I got Chapter 12 of "In Session" complete. Stay tuned for Chapter 13!**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	13. Uninvited Guest

**Chapter 13 – Uninvited Guest**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: Okay, I just got an idea for the next chapter of "In Session," and thought I'd use it. Thanks for the feedback on Chapter 12. It was much appreciated. No spoilers, except the action takes place two months later.**

**ON WITH THE ACTION!**

_Elena's House – 2 Months Later_

Elena coughed as she threw up into the toilet. This was the second time she had rushed into the bathroom and she wasn't sure why she was having these attacks of nausea. Once the vomiting stopped, Elena tried to think of what happened to make her this way. The last time she had gotten like this was when she was pregnant with Kaylee and Amanda. Making up her mind, she got up and went to the medicine cabinet, taking out a pregnancy test. Although she doubted it, Elena wanted to find out for sure that this was what she thought it was.

Taking out a strip, Elena peed in a cup and placed the strip in the cup with the urine sample. The only thing she had to do now was wait. While she was waiting, she heard the front door opening. She knew it was Damon, he had a certain way of walking, and Kaylee and Amanda were still at school.

"Elena, where are you?"

Elena kept her eyes on the cup as she replied, "I'm in the bathroom, Damon."

Damon walked into the bathroom and hugged her from behind, kissing her neck. He noticed the cup on the sink and scowled slightly at it. "What's with the cup?"

Elena bit her lip. She knew that she would have to tell him, she loved him too much to keep secrets from him. She reached over and took the strip out of the cup and it was blue. "Shit."

"What's the matter?"

Elena shook her head. "Damon, I'm pregnant. That was the reason for the cup. I took a pregnancy test because I was threw up and I wanted to find out for sure. I know that this is an unexpected thing, but..."

"Elena, this is wonderful," he replied. "You're going to have my baby." Raising an eyebrow, he added, "It _is_ my baby, right?"

"Of course it's yours," said Elena. "You're the only one I've been with."

Damon was about to answer her when there was a knock at the door. Not sure who could be coming by, Elena excused herself from Damon and went to answer it. When she opened it, she came face to face with the one person she thought she'd never see again.

"Tyler? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" he replied. "I wanted to stop by and see you. Is that a problem?"

"You came to see me?" said Elena. "Bullshit, you didn't come here to see me. You came here because you're looking for money. And I'm not going to give it to you because I know that you're just going to blow it on your slut girlfriend."

Damon approached them just then, wrapping his arm around Elena's shoulders, smirking at Tyler. "Well, well, if it isn't the douchebag ex-husband."

Tyler scowled. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Elena's boyfriend," said Damon. "And you might be interested to know that your name has come up quite often. In fact, we even laugh our asses off whenever we talk about you in bed. Tell me, how much are you paying your girlfriend to be your whore? Do you use half or all of your child support money?"

"You think you're so tough, don't you?" said Tyler. "Well, I can kick your ass any day of the week."

Damon reached into his jacket pocket with his free hand and pulled out his gun, aiming it at him. Elena smiled when she saw this, because she told him that she'd let him take care of Tyler for her. Seeing the scared look on the bastard's face brought an evil smirk to Damon's face. Oh, he was going to enjoy this.

"Still think you can kick my ass?"

Tyler tried not to look at the gun as he looked at Elena. "This is the kind of guy you're bringing around our children, Elena?"

"Oh, _now_ you're concerned about the girls?" she replied. "Well, I'll have you know that he absolutely adores them. In fact, they're calling him Daddy now, a title that you don't deserve. You don't give a shit about Kaylee and Amanda. You've missed every birthday both before and after the divorce, and you also didn't bat an eye when I called you after Kaylee got diagnosed with leukemia."

Damon cocked his gun and shot Tyler in the shoulder, sending him to his feet on the porch step, screaming out in pain. Damon then removed his arm from around Elena's shoulders and stepped outside, shooting Tyler in the groin, earning him another scream of pain and not caring about the blood that splattered on his face.

Tyler tried to calm himself down, but the pain was too great. He looked up at Damon, who was still smirking evilly.

"What the hell could Elena _possibly_ see in you?" he said. "You're a violent piece of shit!"

"Oh, she sees a lot of things in me," said Damon. "She sees her future, her daughters' future. In fact, as we speak, she's pregnant with my child." He knelt down and picked him up by the shirt collar. "And one more thing before I blow your worthless ass away, I gave Elena ten times more love than a piece of shit like you ever did."

Elena came out to see the action. Tyler saw what she was doing and thought she had officially lost it. Bad enough she was with this guy and carrying his child, but to enjoy him getting all violent? That wasn't the Elena he remembered.

"Elena, how could you stand there and enjoy watching this?"

"Oh, because I want to see you suffer," she replied. "You caused me nothing but grief when I was married to you, Tyler, and now that I'm with a man who will love and protect me, I want to be right here while he makes sure you're out of my life..._permanently_."

Damon couldn't help but love Elena even more than he ever did as he listened to her. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she had the makings of a mob boss's wife, given her attitude. Aiming his gun at the center of Tyler's head, he sent a bullet into it, killing him instantly, and because he had a silencer on the barrel, the shots barely had a sound. Elena smiled as she saw Tyler's lifeless body sprawled out. She was about to say something when her cell phone vibrated. Not sure what it was, she saw that she had a text message, and it was from Jenna.

Flipping it open, she saw the message that was sent:

"_Kaylee had to be taken to the hospital. Amanda is with me. Get here ASAP!"_

"Oh God."

Damon looked up at her. "What's wrong?"

"Jenna sent me a text message," she replied. "Kaylee is in the hospital again. I think she's out of remission."

"Shit, and I thought she was getting better," said Damon. "All right, I'll call Elijah and have him dispose of Tyler's body while we go to the hospital."

Elena nodded and then took notice of the blood on his clothes. "You might want to tell him to bring you some clean clothes. I don't want you to make a bad first impression when you meet Jenna. If you show up looking like you just came from a crime scene, she'll go ballistic."

"Good idea," said Damon. "Wouldn't want your aunt to think I staged another mob hit."

With that, he took out his phone and dialed Elijah's number. After a few rings, he heard, "Yes, boss?"

"Elijah, I need you to come to Elena's house," his boss replied. "Bring a shovel and some clean clothes for me."

"Clean clothes?" said Elijah. "For what?"

"Don't ask questions, damn it, just bring them," said Damon. "I don't have time to get into this with you because Elena's aunt texted her and told her that Kaylee is in the hospital again."

With that, he hung up and not even ten minutes later, Elijah arrived at Elena's house with the shovel and some clean clothes for Damon under his arm. Nodding, Damon went into the house to change, after which Elijah looked at Tyler's dead body and took it to the back yard to dig a hole to bury him in. Damon came out in the clean clothes.

Elena smiled at the black shirt and gray pants ensemble he was wearing. "You clean up pretty good, baby."

"Thanks," he replied. "It's something I learned in the years I've been head of this family." He sighed. "Come on, let's get to the hospital before your aunt sends you a text and asks what the hell is taking you so long."

Seeing her heading toward her Mini Cooper, he added, "We'd better take my Camaro. It'll make more sense."

Elena nodded and kissed him before they climbed into his blue Camaro and drove off toward the hospital.

**Note: Chapter 13 of "In Session" is complete. I was originally going to have Caroline show up with Tyler, but I changed my mind and only had Tyler show up.**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	14. The Prognosis

**Chapter 14 – The Prognosis**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed Chapter 13. You're awesome! I'm going to update "In Session." When we last left our heroes, Elena tells Damon she is pregnant and when Tyler shows up, Damon wastes no time in getting rid of him, after which Elena gets a text message from Jenna about Kaylee. No spoilers, you just have to read along and find out what I'm about to do.**

_St. Mary's Children's Hospital – 1 Hour Later_

Amanda was sitting with Jenna in the waiting room. It had been more than an hour since they brought Kaylee here and they were anxiously waiting for the doctor to come out and tell them any news about her. It was while they were waiting that Damon and Elena came in, holding hands. Amanda smiled when she saw them and went toward them.

"Mommy, Daddy," she said. "You're here!"

Damon smiled at her and let go of Elena's hand to kneel down to hug the little girl. Elena, deciding to let them have a moment, went to where Jenna was sitting. She saw that her aunt had a curious look on her face, and it had to do with Amanda calling Damon "Daddy" all of a sudden.

"Elena, is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, Damon and I aren't married. He hasn't even proposed yet," said Elena. "But, we did get back together, and the girls asked him if they call him Daddy, and they've called him that for the past two months now."

Jenna was about to say something else when Damon came toward them, Amanda holding his hand. He saw that Jenna was giving him a stern look and got the impression that she was a bit nervous. Deciding to break the ice, he decided to smile at her and introduce himself.

"You must be Jenna," he said. "I'm Damon Salvatore."

"I know who you are," she replied. "I've read about your exploits in the paper and seen it on the news. You can understand that I was skeptical about you and Elena being together, and I became even more skeptical when I heard Amanda calling you Daddy when you guys aren't even married."

"I do," said Damon. "I want you to know that I would never do anything to hurt Elena or the girls. They mean the world to me and I love them. As far as the title the girls gave me, I feel that they gave it to me because they think of me as their father, and I think of them as my daughters."

"Do you plan on marrying Elena?"

Jenna's question made him bite his lip. He had been planning to propose for weeks now, and when he found out she was pregnant, it made him want to propose even more, to have the baby officially be a Salvatore.

"Yes, I do," he replied. "I love her with every fiber of my being and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Jenna was about to say something when the doctor came walking toward the waiting area. He appeared to have news for them about Kaylee. Elena saw him and immediately stood up, her maternal instincts at an unprecedented high. She didn't know whether it was because she was pregnant or the fact that she was so worried about Kaylee, but it was off the charts.

"How is she?"

"Kaylee is doing just fine," he replied. "I know that because of the leukemia, you're worried that she's out of remission. She's still in remission and probably will be for a long time."

Elena breathed a sigh of relief. At least it wasn't what she thought it was. "But, if it wasn't the leukemia, what happened?"

"Her appendix burst," said the doctor. "It was a good thing she was brought here as quickly as she was, or she wouldn't have made it."

Damon and Jenna exchanged looks as they listened to Elena talking to the doctor and let out collective sighs of relief of their own. Amanda was relieved as well, since her twin connection was causing her to be as concerned for Kaylee as everyone else, possibly even more concerned.

Finally, Elena said, "So, is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be a little weak for a while, but she should make a full recovery," said the doctor. "They just wheeled her into her room if you want go in and visit her. But, be as brief as possible. Kaylee has been through quite an ordeal and she needs her rest."

Elena nodded and looked over at Damon, Jenna, and Amanda, smiling at them. "Kaylee is in her room. We can go in and see her, but we can't stay long."

Damon nodded back, got up and took Elena's hand as she walked down the hall toward the room Kaylee was in. Jenna took Amanda's hand and followed behind them. When they got to the room, Elena saw that she was still out from the anesthesia. She and Damon grabbed chairs and sat at Kaylee's bedside, still holding hands. A few minutes later, Kaylee slowly opened her eyes and smiled at them.

Elena returned her daughter's smile. "Oh, sweetheart, thank God you're okay. Mommy and Daddy were so worried about you."

Kaylee nodded. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Princess," said Damon. "None of this was your fault. Believe me, nobody is mad at you, so there's no need to apologize, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," said Kaylee. "I just feel bad that I scared you, that's all. I mean, you thought that my leukemia was back."

"Yes, we did," said Elena. "But, the doctor said your appendix, you know that little tail like thing sticking out of your large intestine? Well, it sort of popped like a balloon that is filled with too air and you had to have it taken out."

As she spoke, Elena hoped that she explained everything as clearly as she could. Seeing Kaylee nodding indicated that she understood what her mother said. Smiling, she continued, "Well, we're going to let Jenna and Amanda talk to you now. We love you, Kaylee, remember that."

Kaylee nodded. "I love you too."

Elena leaned forward and kissed the girl's forehead, Damon following suit a few seconds later, and they got up and walked out of the room so that Jenna and Amanda could have their turn. Once they were far enough away, Damon looked at Elena.

"I don't know about you, but I want to get out of here. You know, go somewhere to clear my head."

Elena nodded. "That's not a bad idea, actually. I don't care where we go, as long as it's somewhere away from all this stress."

Damon smiled and led her outside to the parking lot, where his blue Camaro was waiting for them, got in, and drove away from the hospital.

_The Beach – 1 Hour Later..._

After another hour or so of driving, Damon pulled into the parking lot of the beach, grabbing a blanket from the back as Elena got out, and then they went and sat in a spot in the center, just close enough to the water, and just held each other close, saying nothing as they felt the sea breeze blowing against them.

A few minutes later, Elena said, "I love you, Damon."

Damon smiled. "I love you too, angel. I couldn't be happier knowing that I have you and the girls in my life. I know that we hit a rough patch a couple of months ago, but we managed to make things right again."

"Yes, we did," said Elena. "And you know what? I'm glad we did, because I was miserable without you, even if I hated to admit it."

It was quiet again for a few minutes until Damon shifted himself on the blanket, making Elena let go of him and scowl at him curiously before she said, "What are you doing?"

"What I had been planning to do for weeks," he replied. "Elena, the day I walked into your office, I felt like I was reborn. You helped me become a better man and I'm grateful to you for it. You're brilliant, beautiful, and loyal. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll have me." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a box, opening it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Elena Gilbert, will you marry me?"

Elena's breath caught in her throat when she saw the ring. How could she possibly turn him down, especially after hearing such a beautiful proposal? Hot tears stung her eyes and streamed down her cheeks as she looked back at him, seeing the eagerness in his blue eyes. He was obviously waiting for her to answer.

Nodding her head, she said, "Yes, Damon Salvatore, I will marry you."

Damon placed the ring on her finger and wiped her tears away before pulling her to him, kissing her passionately. Elena returned the kiss, moaning happily against his mouth as their tongues danced. She was happy, even happier than when she found out that Kaylee was still in remission. She was not only having Damon's baby, but she was now also engaged to him. She couldn't have asked for anything better than this.

**Note: Angela76, you don't have anything to worry about. Kaylee is still alive. She just had a ruptured appendix. And things between Jenna and Damon will get better as time progresses. She was just being protective.**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	15. Good News

**Chapter 15 – Good News**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: Okay, guys, since I haven't touched this story in a while, I thought I'd go right ahead with the next chapter of "In Session." In order to get caught up, I had to read Chapter 14 again. Now that I know exactly where I left off, I can proceed. Thank you for your feedback on Chapter 14. I appreciate it greatly. When we last left our heroes, Kaylee was hospitalized with a burst appendix and Damon asked Elena to marry him. No spoilers, except the action takes place in the evening at Elena's house.**

_Elena's House – That Evening..._

Jenna was just putting some leftovers in the refrigerator when Damon and Elena walked in, holding hands and looking like they were voted Prom King and Queen. Curious as to what was going on, Jenna approached the couple, her head slightly cocked.

"You two certainly look happy," she said. "What's going on?"

Elena looked at Damon before she looked at her aunt. "Jenna, before we tell you the good news, you might want to sit down because what we're about to tell you is going to be a real doozy, so to speak, and you're probably going to faint when you hear it."

Jenna scowled but sat in one of the chairs at the kitchen table. She didn't know what she was in for, but from the look on Elena's face, it was no doubt going to be good. Once Jenna was seated, Elena proceeded to tell her the news.

"All right, there are two parts to this, so I'm not going to waste any time. First part is, and brace yourself for this, I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" said Jenna. "When did you find this out?"

"Today," said Damon. "She took a pregnancy test this morning and it turned blue. As unexpected as it was, I'm happy knowing that Elena is carrying my baby. But, that's only the first part. The next part is something you'll really be excited about."

Jenna just nodded, not sure what the next part of their two-part announcement was going to be. Once they had her undivided attention, Elena showed her aunt her ring. "We're engaged. Damon proposed this afternoon on the beach. He told me that he had been planning on it for weeks and today was the perfect opportunity for it."

Before Jenna could say anything in response, Amanda came into the kitchen. She had been in her room getting ready for bed when she heard what the adults were talking about. Of course, her curiosity got the better of her and she had to see what was going on.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Damon smiled and went over to Amanda, kneeling down in front of her. "Mommy and I have some very exciting news, Princess. You and Kaylee are going to have a new brother or sister soon because Mommy just found out she's having a baby."

"She is?" said Amanda, a smile appearing on her face. "That's great! I've always wanted a brother or a sister! Well, I know I have Kaylee, but I mean a sister I didn't share a placenta with."

Damon smiled again and kissed the little girl's forehead. "That was only part of the news. Before I tell you what the second part is, how would you and Kaylee feel about being my daughters for real?"

Amanda didn't know what he meant at first, but then her eyes widened as she figured it out. "You asked Mommy to marry you?" She threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, Daddy, that's great! We knew you'd do it! And we'd love to be Salvatores!"

"You'll love it," said Damon. "You'll get to live in a mansion, where you'll really feel like a princess."

Jenna and Elena listened to what Damon was saying to Amanda and had smiles on their faces. Then, Jenna felt tears of happiness welling up in her eyes. She also wished that Grayson and Miranda were alive to see their little girl get married again. They would've adored Damon. Clearing her throat, she got up out of her chair and hugged Elena.

"I want you to know that I love you, Elena," she said. "I hope you'll be happy."

"I am," said Elena. "Damon is good to me and the girls, and he'll make sure that we're taken care of." She cleared her throat. "I'm going to call Bonnie and Jeremy, let them know what's going on. They'll want to be involved in the wedding. Knowing Bonnie, she's going to want to be my maid of honor. Either her or Damon's sister-in-law."

Damon heard that. "Speaking of Lexi, we'll have to tell her and Stefan the good news. They've kind of been placing bets on how long it would be before I popped the question."

"Stefan and Lexi have been placing bets?" said Elena, pulling out of Jenna's embrace. "Why? They know that we're together for good this time, so I don't see the reason for placing bets on something that's going to last."

"Stefan likes to gamble, whether it be at the poker table or the track," said Damon. "He learned it from our father, who often took him to the casino and let him sit in on a few blackjack games. Before he knew it, Stefan was a regular little card shark."

Amanda scowled. "What's a card shark?"

"A card shark is someone who likes to play card games," said Damon. "Your Uncle Stefan is an example of one. Don't worry, you'll find out when you meet him."

"What kind of card games? Like Crazy Eights or Old Maid?"

"A little more advanced than that, Princess," said Damon. "More like grown up games like poker and blackjack. When you're older, I'll teach you how to play."

"You'll do no such thing, Damon Salvatore," said Elena, having heard what he was saying to Amanda. "I won't have the girls picking up bad habits. Your father might have done it with Stefan, but I won't have you doing the same with Kaylee and Amanda, or our unborn child."

Damon laughed, but sighed. "All right, babe, I won't." He then whispered into Amanda's ear, "That really means I will." He kissed her forehead again and got up, looking at Elena. "I'd call Stefan and Lexi and tell them, but I think it'll be better if we told them in person."

Elena nodded. "I think so too. I can call Jeremy and Bonnie on the way to the mansion."

Damon nodded back and took her hand as they walked out of the house, saying good night to Jenna and Amanda. Jenna took that to mean that Elena was going to be spending the night at the Salvatore mansion following their announcement, but she didn't mind. Elena was a grown woman and was free to do what she wanted, even though Jenna still thought of her as a little girl at times.

**Note: Here you go, Chapter 15 of "In Session" is complete! Next chapter will deal with Elena and Damon telling Stefan and Lexi.**


	16. Making Preparations

**Chapter 16 – Making Preparations**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: Wow, it's been a while since I last updated, huh? Well, in order to get caught up on what happened previously in "In Session," I had to re-read Chapter 15. Thank you to everyone who sent me feedback so far. Writing this story has been a wonderful experience, and I'm pretty sure you're having fun reading it. When we last left everyone, Damon and Elena told Jenna and Amanda that they were engaged and that Elena was pregnant. No spoilers, just follow along.**

_Salvatore Mansion – Later on..._

Lexi shivered as Stefan kissed her hotly and kept in time with her gyrations with his thrusts. They had been making love in the study for the past two hours and couldn't really keep track of the time. That was when the headlights belonging to Damon's Camaro were seen through the stained glass windows, which startled Stefan out of what he was doing and the couple fell to the floor with a thud.

Lexi scowled at her husband. "What the hell happened? I knew you were frisky, Stefan, but I didn't think you were so frisky that you would knock us off the couch like that."

"I didn't," he replied. "Damon's home. The headlights from his car startled me and I lost my concentration." He slowly got up and gathered up his clothes, hiding behind the couch to change. "Unless you want him to see you, find someplace hidden to get dressed."

Lexi nodded and, gathering the black suit dress she had been wearing before she and Stefan engaged in their little play, opened the door to the basement and, closing it behind her, ran down to get dressed. Shortly after she did that, Damon and Elena walked into the mansion and Damon looked toward the study, rolling his eyes. He knew that something was going on and they were the only married couple in the house for the time being, his brother and sister-in-law were having a little round of hanky panky.

"Stefan, I know you're in there," he said. "Get your ass over here before I drag you out."

Hearing his brother's voice, Stefan came out of where he was hiding, now fully clothed, and approached Damon and Elena. Elena looked all around and didn't see Lexi anywhere. That was strange, usually she would be there to greet them.

"Where's Lexi?"

"Down in the basement," he replied. "If she had hidden behind the couch like I did, you know what would've happened and I wouldn't have been able to dress as quickly as I did." He cleared his throat. "So, what's going on with you two?"

Elena was about to answer when the basement door opened and Lexi was seen walking out and, closing the door again, joined her husband by the other couple. That's when she spotted the ring on Elena's finger.

"Oh my God," she said. "Is that what I think it is?"

Elena nodded. "It is. Damon proposed earlier."

Lexi smiled, examined the ring and then said to her husband, "All right, Stefan, pay up. You owe me $500."

Damon blinked. "$500?" He gave his brother a stern look. "You bet $500 on us?"

"It was for fun, really," said Stefan. "But, yes, we did have a bet going on. Lexi said that if you got engaged within two months, I had to pay her $500. So, I said that if you got engaged within a month, she had to pay me $500. Apparently, I lost the bet."

"Oh, but being engaged is only half of the news," said Elena. "It would seem that there's going to be a new Salvatore in the house in another seven months."

Stefan and Lexi looked at each other and Lexi said, "You mean you're pregnant?"

Elena nodded. "That I am. I just found out today." She raised a curious eyebrow. "Any chance that you bet that I would be pregnant before getting engaged?"

Lexi shook her head and then punched Stefan roughly in the arm. "Why the hell didn't we take bets on that too?"

Stefan grasped his sore arm. "Ow! Jesus, Lex, don't hit me so hard. And as far as taking bets on that Elena would be pregnant prior to getting engaged, I didn't think that we would have to."

Lexi shook her head again and then looked back at Elena, a smile on her face. "Well, looks to me like we've got a wedding to plan, huh? Don't worry, I know a few people and they help make this wedding surpass mine, not that I'm afraid that will happen, mind you."

"Oh, I understand," said Elena. "Would you like to be my maid of honor, Lexi?"

"Are you kidding? I'd love to," said Lexi. "With my help, everything will be perfect."

Elena smiled and was about to answer when her cell phone rang. She took it out and saw the number of the hospital. Not sure what this could be, she excused herself and went to the study, Damon following after her.

Hitting the button, she said, "Hello?"

"Mommy? Is it too late to call?"

It was Kaylee. Elena smiled again and said, "No, sweetie, it's not. In fact, I was just going to call you because there's something I need to tell you."

"Amanda already told me," said Kaylee. "She called me and told that you were having a baby and that Daddy asked you to marry him."

"Well, it's true," said Elena. "I am going to have a baby, and Daddy did ask me to marry him. In fact, we're here at the mansion talking with Uncle Stefan and Aunt Lexi. They're going to help make this the best wedding in the world."

"Wow, I can't wait!"

Elena nodded. "I can't wait either." She then heard Kaylee yawning on the other end. "You sound tired, Kaylee. Why don't you get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," said Kaylee. "Tell Daddy I love him."

"I will," said Elena. "Get some rest and I'll see you soon."

Sighing, Elena hung up the phone and then turned to see Damon standing there. She didn't know that he had followed her, but gave him a smile before approaching him and kissing him. "Guess we didn't have to tell Kaylee after all. Amanda already told her."

"Can't say I'm surprised, considering the fact that she was excited when we told her," said Damon. "They're great kids, those girls. I can't wait for them to live here at the mansion. Like I told Amanda, they're going to love it." He returned her kiss. "I guess we'd better head back to my brother and Lexi before she thinks I snatched you away." He kissed her again. "I just hope she doesn't smother you."

"Damon, I can handle her," said Elena. "Lexi doesn't scare me."

"I know you can handle her, baby," said Damon. "I'm just giving you fair warning, that's all."

Elena said nothing to that and kissed him again. There was no doubt in her mind that Lexi would be able to plan the perfect wedding for her and Damon. Of course, it didn't matter how much money would be thrown into it, since the Salvatore family fortune was vast. The only thing that mattered was that she was going to marry the man she loved.

**Note: And so, after over a month of not being updated, I present to you the next chapter of "In Session." The wedding will be next chapter, I promise!**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	17. Joining the Salvatore Family

**Chapter 17 – Joining the Salvatore Family**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: I apologize in advance for the lack of updates, I had other writings that were demanding my attention, as well as some things in real life, such as school and work. Well, since I'm here now, I'm going to go ahead with the next chapter of "In Session." Thanks to everyone who sent me feedback! You guys are awesome! It's almost hard to believe that this story already has 17 chapters. Well, it's fans such as you that made this possible. When we last left everyone, Elena and Damon tell Stefan and Lexi about their engagement and about Elena's pregnancy. No spoilers, except the action in this chapter takes place three months later.**

_Salvatore Mansion – 3 Months Later..._

Elena felt a bit uncomfortable as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was now five months pregnant, and although her gown was altered to fit around her belly, she couldn't help but feel like a sausage. Taking a deep breath, she thought back to when she and Damon had gone for her ultrasound and it was found out that she was having twins again, twin boys. That bit of news, while it was shocking, also made them happy. So happy, in fact, that they immediately picked out good names for them: Ian Joseph and Damian Grayson.

"Oh, Elena, you look beautiful."

Elena was brought out of her reverie by Lexi's sudden observation. While her words were kind, it didn't make her feel any less fat or uncomfortable.

"Beautiful?" she said. "I feel like a stuffed sausage. I envy you, Lexi, you're not as far along as I am, so you don't have to worry about feeling self-conscious about this."

That was true. Lexi was only three months pregnant, so she wasn't showing as much as Elena was at the moment.

"True as that is, I'm dealing with the same hormones as you are," the other woman replied. "But, you don't have to be self-conscious about it, Elena. Damon loves you, and he loves those babies you're carrying. He's also the luckiest bastard in the world to be getting you for his wife."

"Don't tell him that, though, he might get a big head," said Elena. "I think it's the other way around. I'm the lucky one to get him as my husband. He's saving me from the loveless hell that was my first marriage. Kaylee and Amanda idolize him and they're super excited about becoming his daughters for real. Though, can you really blame a pair of seven-year-olds for being excited? They're going to be getting both a father and two little brothers."

"Not mention a cousin," said Lexi. "Well, another cousin, since your sister-in-law already had her baby."

Elena nodded. She had gotten a call from Jeremy the other day that Bonnie had her baby, a little girl they named Miranda Desiree Gilbert. He even regretted not being able to make it to the wedding, but Elena had told him not to worry, that taking care of Bonnie and the baby came first, and that although she would miss them terribly, she'd send them pictures.

"I guess that is some consolation," she said. "I mean, I just became an aunt and in another six months, I'm going to become an aunt again, and in another four months, I'm going to be a mother again."

"See? You've got nothing to be all uptight about," said Lexi. "And I'm very happy to be getting you as my sister-in-law, Elena."

"Thank you, Lexi," said Elena. "I feel the same about you." She laughed a bit. "Damon was worried that you were going to smother me while we planning the wedding."

"Was he now?" said Lexi. "Well, that certainly sounds like him. But, you survived, so he can relax."

Elena was about to reply when Jenna came in, followed by Kaylee and Amanda. She had taken the girls for a walk outside to keep them busy while Elena was getting dressed.

"I was just wondering where you were," she said. "What do you think of the place?"

"Gorgeous," said Jenna. "I mean, I knew Damon was rich, but I never imagined that he was this rich. A lot of this stuff probably set him back a few thousand dollars. I tell you, Elena, you've seriously hit the jackpot. Whatever you do, latch on to Damon and hold on for dear life."

"Oh, don't worry, Jenna," said Elena. "Even though this is my second marriage, I'm treating it like it's my first. True, Tyler and I did have a wedding, but we didn't really have a marriage to speak of. With Damon, it's different. He makes me feel...I don't know, comfortable and happy."

Kaylee smiled and nodded. "Amanda and I second and third that emotion."

Elena laughed. "I don't doubt that." She smiled at the dresses they were wearing. "You two look absolutely adorable. Like two little princesses."

"We _feel_ like princesses, Mommy," said Amanda. "Of course, it doesn't hurt that Daddy's house looks like a castle, either." She gently placed her hand on her mother's belly, feeling a kick from one of the babies. "I wish the four months were up so that we can see our little brothers."

"You will, sweetie," said Lexi, smiling at her niece-to-be. "Just try to be patient. You know what they say, 'Good things come to she who waits.'"

_That Same Moment..._

Damon hummed to himself as he straightened his tie. He wanted everything to be perfect for the wedding and at the same time, his thoughts wandered toward the bride's dressing room and wondered how both Elena and Lexi were doing. Hormones were no doubt going to run high today and because both women were pregnant, there was going to be tears on either side.

However, Damon wasn't the only thinking about the expectant mothers. Stefan was freaking out, pacing back and forth and then tapping his foot after he stopped. Damon looked and saw what his brother was doing, rolling his eyes.

"Will you cut that out? You're going to make yourself sick."

Stefan looked at his brother. "Sorry. It's just that Lexi yelled at me this morning for no reason."

"Of course she did, she's pregnant," said Damon. "Mood swings are an unfortunate side effect. Buckle up, Stefan, you're in for a bumpy ride, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, but I wish she could've given me fair warning," said Stefan. "I mean, I'm new at this."

"You'll learn as you go," said Damon. "You've had plenty of practice when Elena and I had you and Lexi baby-sit two weeks ago."

"Yes, but..."

Stefan never got to finish his sentence because Elijah came into the room. "Elena is almost ready. We can head out to the garden at any time."

Damon nodded. "Thanks, Elijah." He looked at Stefan. "Well, Stef, that's our cue. You have the ring for me to give to Elena?"

"Yeah, it's in my pocket, where it's been since I put it there after we bought it," said Stefan. "Anyway, that's not your duty today, Damon. Your duty today is to marry the woman you love. Leave everything else to us."

Damon smiled and hugged his brother, after which they headed out to the garden, where all the guests were seated. He took his place by the altar, smiling and nodding at the priest. Stefan followed close behind and stood in the best man's spot.

Once the men were out, Lexi appeared, her burgundy maid of honor dress taking on a radiant glow in the sunlight. Directly after Lexi were Kaylee and Amanda, who looked absolutely adorable in their dresses. Damon smiled at them, loving them all the more. Then, after the girls had taken their positions, Elena was seen coming down the aisle, Jenna holding her train.

Damon waited until she was just about in the center of the aisle before walking toward her and, taking her arm, walked with her the rest of the way, stealing glances at her.

As they neared the altar, he whispered to her, "_Te amo, cara mia_."

Elena smiled and whispered back to him, "I love you too."

When they finally got to the altar, Elena handed her bouquet to Lexi and they faced the priest, who gave them a smile before everyone, except those at the altar, took their seats. Once everyone was seated, the ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the union of this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony."

As the priest continued to speak, Damon and Elena stole glances at each other, wondering how much of it they had to endure before getting to the vows they had written, but weren't permitted to show to each other until the ceremony.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the priest said, "The bride and groom have each written vows that they will now share with each other."

They turned to face each other and Damon held Elena's hands in his. His blue eyes sparkling with love, he said, "Elena, the moment I walked into your office, I knew that was the moment that would change my life forever. I was incomplete, and you put all the pieces into place with your words, your smile, and most importantly, your love. You came to mean the world to me, and so have Kaylee and Amanda. The three of you bring so much happiness into my life and I am forever grateful. Therefore, I'm proud to be marrying you today, Elena. You are my angel, my love, and the best friend that I can ever ask for. I love you so much, and I will always and forever love and cherish you. _Amore eterna mia_."

The second she heard him say "My eternal love" in Italian, Elena had to fight to keep the tears from falling. Shit, his vows were so beautiful, so poetic, and so romantic that she wondered just how her vows to him could even match up to what he just said. But, she reminded herself that this was a wedding and not a competition. She gently squeezed his hands and cleared her throat and proceeded with her vows.

"Damon, until you came into my life, I thought that I would never truly love again. My heart had been shattered to the point where I thought it was beyond repair, that the only ones who did care about me were Jenna, Kaylee, Amanda, and even Jeremy and Bonnie. Then, I met you, and everything changed. You loved me unconditionally from the get go and, despite the fact that we had a few rough spots to endure on our journey, you never gave up on me. You loved me enough to fight for me and in the end, I realized that I had learned to love again thanks to you. You saved me from the emptiness that had surrounded me since the loveless hell that had been my first marriage, and you never let it surround me again. You are my savior, my rock, my home, and my heart. Kaylee and Amanda are crazy about you, and I know that you'll be a wonderful father to them and the babies I carry within me. I love you, Damon, and I'm honored to become your wife today. There is no one else on this Earth that I would rather share my life with than you, because no one else could ever love me the way you do."

Damon felt tears of joy stinging his eyes as he listened to this and it took all the strength he had to keep from kissing her right then and there. Of course, he forced himself to show restraint, since they hadn't exchanged rings yet.

Following the vow exchange, there were more blessings and prayers and, just like before the vow exchange, Damon and Elena wondered when they would exchange rings. Their patience paid off, because a few minutes later, it was time for the rings. Stefan stepped forward with the ring Damon was to give Elena.

The priest then said, "Damon, place the ring on Elena's finger and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Damon nodded and placed the ring on Elena's finger, saying, "With this ring, I thee wed."

The priest said to Elena once she got the ring from Lexi to give to Damon, "Elena, place the ring on Damon's finger and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Elena nodded and placed the ring on Damon's finger, saying, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Once they were done, the priest then said, "By the power invested in me by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He looked over at Damon and added, "Damon, you may kiss your bride."

Damon smiled. "With pleasure."

He lifted her veil, pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Elena returned the kiss and moaned against his mouth as their tongues collided. They pulled away after a few minutes and when the priest introduced them to the crowd, they ran up the aisle, laughing as they went.

**Note: Shit, this was a long chapter, huh? I had a lot to cover. I was thinking today of possibly doing a sequel to this story, since I'll probably do another couple of chapters because I don't want to end it before Elena has the new twins. It's still in the planning stage, but I promise, there is room for a sequel. :)**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	18. New Arrivals

**Chapter 18 – New Arrivals**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: Here it is, folks, Chapter 18 of "In Session." Thank you so much for the great reviews for the last chapter. You guys rock! When we last left everyone, Damon and Elena got married. No spoilers, except the action in this chapter takes place four months later.**

_4 Months Later..._

Elena had to smile as she looked at all the gifts that were strewn about the mansion. About a week ago, Jenna had thrown her and Lexi a double baby shower. There were clothes and toys of many shades of pink, since Lexi had found out that she was having a girl. For Elena, there were toys and clothes of many shades of blue, two of each because she was having twins. There were also toys and clothes for Kaylee and Amanda, even though Elena had said they had gotten plenty for their birthday.

"I'll say this for Jenna, she certainly went all out."

Damon's observation brought Elena out of her reverie and she smiled at him. "Yeah, she did. A double baby shower, can you believe it? I don't want to sound spoiled or anything, but I think I got the most gifts."

"Don't tell Lexi that or she'll get pissed," said Damon. "Though, I have to agree with you. You did get the most gifts. Two of everything for the boys, plus some more for the girls."

"I'm guessing Jenna did that so they wouldn't feel slighted," said Elena. "And I don't blame her for it, since she loves Kaylee and Amanda as much as..."

She never got to complete her sentence, because she felt a sharp kick, which was followed by a huge spot of blood on the front of her dress. "Damon, I think it's time."

"What?" said Damon. "But, I thought we had another two weeks?"

"Apparently, Ian and Damian have other ideas," said Elena. "They want out and they won't give a shit if they come out while I'm standing here." She winced as another kick hit her. "Call Jenna. Tell her to pick up Kaylee and Amanda from school and that it's time. And get Stefan. Tell him to get the car going."

However, Damon didn't have to get Stefan, because he had overheard their conversation and appeared carrying Elena's suitcase, which had been packed the night before so that they didn't have to rush about getting things.

He nodded toward his brother and sister-in-law, taking the suitcase out to the car.

Once Stefan had taken the suitcase outside, Damon took out his cell phone and dialed Jenna's number. After three rings, he hear her pick up on the other end.

"Yes, Damon?"

"Jenna, Elena has gone into labor," he replied. "I'm heading out the door now to take her to the hospital. Could you do us a favor and pick up Kaylee and Amanda from school?"

"No problem," said Jenna. "Just focus on getting Elena to the hospital to have those babies, I've got things covered here. I'll even call Jeremy and tell him."

Damon nodded and hung up the phone and helped Elena out to the car, which Stefan just started. He would've started it already, but he wanted to wait until Damon and Elena were out of the house before he did anything. Smiling, he waited for them to get into the car and then he saw Lexi closing the door and going toward Stefan's new black Jag. Stefan cringed at that, hoping that she didn't accidentally break anything.

"You know what?" he said. "Damon, you take the Camaro. Lexi and I will catch up in the Jag."

"Whatever, just make sure you're at the hospital in time to become an uncle," said Damon. "Now, go tend to your wife." He climbed into the driver's seat after Stefan got out and held the wheel with one hand and Elena's hand in the other. "Hold on, love, we'll get you to the hospital."

Then, stepping on the gas, he got the Camaro out of the driveway and drove off toward the hospital, checking the rear view mirror every few minutes to see if everything was okay in the back.

_Later..._

Damon pulled the Camaro into a decent parking space at the hospital and escorted Elena inside, where they were greeted by one of the nurses at the nurses' station.

"Mrs. Salvatore, we've been expecting you." She nodded toward another nurse, who had brought a wheelchair over. "Brittney will take you to get prepped for delivery."

Elena nodded. "Thank you." She gave Damon a gentle kiss on his lips. "I'll see you soon."

"Don't worry about me," he replied, returning her kiss. "Just focus on doing what you have to get prepped. No doubt everyone else should be here any minute. I'm going to greet them and then, I'll come back in time for our sons' arrival."

He helped Brittney place Elena in the wheelchair and watched as she was wheeled away toward the delivery room. Not too long after that, Jeremy was seen coming in, sans Bonnie, which Damon noticed right away.

"Where's your wife?"

"She wasn't feeling well," said Jeremy. "Her grandmother is taking care of her and the baby. God bless Miss Sheila." He cleared his throat. "Jenna called me and told me that Elena had gone into labor and I wanted to be here to see my nephews."

"It's going to be a while before that happens," said Damon. "My brother and his wife should be here soon. I'm an expectant uncle myself. My niece is set to be born in another two months, provided nothing happens in the interim."

"Nothing happens?" said Jeremy. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just that Lexi's doctor has been monitoring the pregnancy for a while," said Damon. "A recent ultrasound showed that the baby's heart is sort of enlarged, so they're keeping an eye on that. Stefan has been a basket case, as can be expected. He's super protective of Lexi these days, not that I blame him."

"I hope everything works out," said Jeremy. "Is this her first baby?"

"Yep, very first," said Damon. "That's kind of why they're extra nervous."

Jeremy was about to say something else when Stefan and Lexi came in. Damon nodded toward them. "Jeremy, I'd like you to meet my brother, Stefan and his wife, Lexi. Stefan, Lexi, this is Elena's brother, Jeremy."

Jeremy smiled. "I'm sorry we couldn't make it to the wedding. It's just that Bonnie just had the baby and things got kind of hectic."

"Hey, don't worry about it," said Stefan. "You're here now, and that's all that matters."

Damon smiled and let the trio get acquainted as he headed toward the delivery room, certain that Elena was all situated by now. When he got there, he saw she was in her hospital gown and in her bed. The room she was in was very nice and spacious, plenty of light to make it cheery.

"Hey there, gorgeous," he said. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm okay for now," said Elena. "Did Stefan and Lexi get here?"

"Yeah, they're just talking with Jeremy," said Damon, grabbing a chair and sitting at her bedside. "Bonnie isn't here, though. She wasn't feeling too good, so her grandmother is taking care of her and the baby."

"That's okay, though, her health comes first before anything else," said Elena. "Maybe she can see the boys after they're born. I'm sure they'd love to see their Aunt Bonnie."

Damon nodded and the doctor came in, a smile on her face. "Hello, Elena. Ready for your journey into motherhood again?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Elena. "Don't get me wrong, twins are a blessing, but I just never thought I'd be having a second set." She let out a deep exhale. "The contracts have been five minutes apart and I'm super anxious to see my boys."

"Don't worry, you'll be seeing them really soon, I guarantee it," said the doctor. "Let me just get a look at you to see where you are." She grabbed another chair and examined Elena carefully. She then pulled back a few minutes later. "Well, everything seems to be going fine. You're just about eight centimeters dilated, which means you'll be ready to deliver in no time."

Elena nodded, even though she was a bit disappointed. She was sure she was more dilated than that. But, she had go by what they told her. The doctor then said she'd be back later and left the room. Once they were alone again, Elena grabbed Damon's hand.

"I'm worried. What if one of the babies isn't positioned right? What if..."

Damon squeezed her hand. "Elena, look at me." She looked at him and he continued, "I know you're worried and that's natural. If anything goes wrong, the doctors will handle it." He kissed her softly. "I love you, you know that?"

Elena nodded and returned his kiss. "I do, and I love you too, Damon."

_2 Hours Later..._

The next two hours flew by quickly, Elena felt a huge contraction and her doctor, along with several other doctors and nurses came into the room. Damon kept his hand on Elena's and silently vowed to stay by her, no matter if she cursed him out, because he knew those things were only going to be said because of the pain from the labor.

"Okay, Elena," said the doctor. "When you feel a contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can."

Elena nodded and then, a contraction hit her, which caused her push, letting out a scream and squeezing Damon's hand tight, making him wince slightly. The doctor looked and saw that the first baby's head was already crowning.

"You're doing great, Elena. He's crowning. Give another big push on the next contraction."

Elena barely had time to react when yet another contraction hit her and she pushed just as hard as she did the first time, resulting in the first baby's head, arm, and shoulder to come out.

"He's almost out. Just give one more push."

"I can't, it hurts too much," said Elena. "Oh God, it hurts."

Damon heard this and said, "Elena, you can do this. I have faith in you. Ian and Damian have faith in you too. Just keep pushing, you'll be finished in no time."

Elena nodded and then felt another contraction hit her, and she pushed harder than she ever pushed before, hearing the sound of a cry over her screaming. It was the first cry of the first newborn. Little Ian Joseph Salvatore was finally here. The doctor cut the umbilical cord and brought him to his mother's cheek.

Elena smiled at him. "Hi, Ian. Oh, you are so precious." She kissed his little forehead. "Mommy loves you so much."

Damon smiled at his son. "Daddy loves you too, Ian. Welcome to the world." He kissed the baby's cheek. "Everyone is going to be so happy to meet you. I know Mommy and I are."

Ian was then taken to be washed, weighed and swaddled. Five minutes passed before Elena felt another contraction hit her. It was time for Damian to come out and join his brother. Just like before, Elena pushed as hard and Damian's head crowned. Another contraction caused her to push harder, releasing his head, arm, and shoulder. Yet another contraction was the one that brought him out. No sooner did he emerge than the first cries of Damian Grayson Salvatore were heard.

Happy tears stung Elena's eyes, knowing that she had brought these two beautiful babies into the world. Damian was then brought to his mother's face soon after the umbilical cord was cut.

"Hey there, Damian." She smiled as she heard him crying still. "I know, you're saying hello the only way you know how." She kissed his cheek. "You and your brother are going to have a great life. Mommy and Daddy will make sure of that."

"I second that emotion," said Damon. "And I'm pretty sure girls will knocking the door down for a chance with you and Ian. You two are going to have to keep plenty of rocks in your pockets."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Perhaps you worry more about boys knocking the door down first, because if I'm not mistaken, Kaylee and Amanda will start dating before their brothers."

"Don't remind me," said Damon. "I've got a Smith and Wesson .38 special tucked away for such an occasion."

Elena rolled her eyes again. She wanted to argue the point further, but decided against it, since she was too tired from giving birth.

**Note: Long chapter, huh? Well, I had to put some detail into it. Anyway, the new twins, Ian and Damian are here!**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	19. One Big Happy Family

**Chapter 19 – One Big Happy Family**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: I know I've been slow with the updates for this story, but my other writings and stuff in my real life have gotten in the way. Well, I'm here now and I'm going to go ahead and do the next chapter of "In Session." Thank you to everyone who sent me reviews so far. I couldn't have done this without your support. When we last left everyone, Elena had given birth to her new twins, Ian and Damian. No spoilers, except the action in this story takes place just before Christmas (it's early, I know, but hey, gotta get in the spirit somehow).**

_Salvatore Mansion – Before Christmas_

The Christmas tree looked absolutely beautiful as Elena stepped back to admire the ornaments and the lights. She wanted the mansion to look festive for the holidays, especially for the children. Damon smiled when he saw the tree. Christmas hadn't really been celebrated in the house since he and Stefan were younger, so he was grateful that Elena wanted to have it.

"It's beautiful, _amore mia_," he said. "Until you came, I hadn't celebrated Christmas in years."

Elena smiled at her husband. "Maybe that's because you didn't have a reason to."

"Well, if you're going to put it like that, then I guess you're right." He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

Elena moaned as she felt him kissing her neck. "No, but you've certainly showed me plenty of times in the bedroom." She giggled as she then felt him nibbling the spot he had just kissed. "Damon, stop it. Bonnie and Jeremy are going to be here any minute. Do you want them walk in on us like this?"

"What, this?" said Damon. "But, they're married, just like we are. It's not like they've never seen a public display of affection before." He nibbled her neck again. "Besides, I want to open my Christmas present early."

Elena rolled her eyes. She knew what he meant by that last statement. Before she could answer him, the doorbell rang. She looked at the clock and it read 6:30, the time that Bonnie and Jeremy said they were coming over. However, before she could move, she saw Stefan heading toward the door.

"I'll get it, guys," he said. "I know how preoccupied you two are at the moment."

Damon smirked at his brother. "Awww, thanks, Stef. You're the best."

Stefan returned his brother's smirk and opened the door, revealing Jeremy, Bonnie, and little Miranda, who was asleep in the carseat that Jeremy was carrying in one hand. The other had presents for Kaylee and Amanda, plus some for Ian, Damian, and Stephanie.

With a smile, Stefan said, "Merry Christmas, guys."

"Thank you, Stefan," said Bonnie. "I hope you don't get too mad if Jeremy and I only stay a short while. I promised Grams that we'd visit her. I'm telling you, that woman is taking being a great-grandmother way too seriously."

"Hey, don't worry about it. We'll understand," said Stefan. "As long as the kids get to see their other aunt and uncle, that's all that really matters."

Then, as if on cue, Kaylee and Amanda were seen coming downstairs. They had been helping Lexi with the babies for the past hour, and when they heard the doorbell, they had gotten excited, having not seen Jeremy and Bonnie in quite a while.

Jeremy saw them before his wife did. "Hey there, girls. Have you been good this year?"

Kaylee nodded. "We sure have, Uncle Jeremy. Amanda and I can't wait for Santa."

Amanda nodded as well. "And before you ask, yes, we still believe in Santa. The other kids think we're stupid for it, but we don't care."

Jeremy was about to answer when Elena came in. She had succeeded in getting away from her husband. Of course, the baby monitor on the mantel went off, indicating that the twins were awake, so he had gone upstairs soon after she left.

"Where is that pretty little niece of mine?"

Bonnie smiled at her. "Here she is. I think she looks like you, but Jeremy doesn't believe me."

"I still think you're wrong," said Jeremy. "Miranda doesn't look like Elena, she looks like me."

"Pay no attention," said Elena. "He's only saying that because this is his daughter and fathers tend to be bias when it comes to their daughters."

Kaylee scowled curiously. "What does 'bias' mean?"

Elena smiled. "It means having your own opinion about something."

"Oh," said Kaylee. "I think that's what Amanda and I are. We're bias about our belief in Santa."

Elena was about to say something when Damon was seen coming downstairs, a baby in each arm. It wasn't that hard to tell the boys apart. Ian had brown hair like Elena, but instead of having two brown eyes, he had one blue eye and one brown eye. The cause was unknown, but the doctors said that it wasn't life-threatening. Ian was also very laid back and mellow.

Damian, on the other hand, had black hair and blue eyes like Damon. Unlike Ian, he was active, always looking for mischief. Elena often worried that when Damian got older, he would pick on the other kids on the playground. Hell, he might even torment his brother, cousins and sisters.

Stefan smiled at this. "Looks like the boys are up."

"Yeah," said Damon. "They wanted to see what was going on."

Bonnie smiled as well. "Oh, they are so cute."

"Oh, they're more than that," said Damon. "Someday, the girls are going to be knocking the door down, wanting to get a date with one or both of them." He smiled at Damian. "Of course, I think they'll especially go after this little guy here. The nurse at the hospital told me that he flirted with one of the baby girls in the nursery. Can you imagine, only a day old and he was playing the field already."

Stefan laughed. "Yeah, we're going to have a regular Don Juan on our hands."

"Oh, yeah, the phone will be ringing off the hook."

Lexi, little Stephanie in her arms, came down then. Although she had been born perfectly healthy, the doctors were still concerned about her heart and wanted to monitor it carefully, just to be sure that it didn't cause any serious damage later on.

_Later..._

It wasn't long before the whole house was quiet again. Stefan had taken Lexi and Stephanie to the mall for pictures with Santa, Bonnie and Jeremy had gone to Bonnie's grandmother's house, and Jenna had taken Kaylee, Amanda, and the boys for the night. Elena sighed as she sat on the couch and watched the lights on the tree as they sparkled.

Damon walked into the room with two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. Elena smiled when she saw him.

"How did you know I wanted some wine?"

"Call it one of my special abilities," he replied. "Besides, the mood is perfect for it."

He poured them both half a glass of wine and handed a glass to Elena. "But, first, a toast. To my beautiful Elena. The woman I love more than anything else in this world and who has made me a better man because of it." He clanked his glass against hers. "Merry Christmas, _amore mia_."

Elena smiled. "Merry Christmas, Damon."

She then clanked her glass against his and when they had consumed a majority of the wine in their glasses, Elena smiled again.

"You know that Christmas present you wanted to open earlier?"

Damon smiled as well. "Yes. Why?"

"I was thinking maybe I can give it to you now," said Elena. "Considering as how you've been a good boy this year."

Damon didn't get to reply, because he was silenced by a scorching kiss. He returned her kiss and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her upstairs to the master bedroom, where they weren't seen for the rest of the night.

**~ FIN**

**Note: I was going to do one more chapter, but I thought that I'd end the story here, since everyone seems to be happy. Hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**P.S. I'm going to be doing a sequel to this story, which I'll work on tomorrow. It'll take place 7 years after this story, with the younger children in second grade and Kaylee and Amanda in their freshman year of high school.**


End file.
